


With Darker Times

by SolitaryPeak



Series: Oropherion's line [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brother Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Problems, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitaryPeak/pseuds/SolitaryPeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The forest of Mirkwood is darkening, and a man comes to searching for help in fighting an surprising evil that terrorizes his village. Thranduil helps willingly, but how will his willingness to aid those in need endanger his own peace? Sequel to "The struggles of a new King," but it is not necessary to read it to understand. Disclaimer: All Tolkien related material is not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendship has no barriers

Thanks so much for all the support surrounding my first story, "The struggles of a new King." Here in the sequel we find Legolas nearing his coming of age, at age 42, being around age 16-17 in elvish years. It is not neccessary to read "struggles" to read this story, but it would be easier to follow the characters and understand them. Regardless here's a rundown of those character's and a few new ones. Please review!

Earien- Thranduil's wife, queen of Mirkwood, mother of Legolas.

Luin- Earien's younger brother and Legolas' uncle. Foreign rep of Mirkwood.

Salias- Thranduil's cousin and captain of the Southern Patrol, father of Calis.

Alonnen- Salias' wife and mother of Calis. Earien's closest friend.

Calis- Son of Salias and Alonnen.

Faroth- Thranduil's Captain of Defense and a close family friend.

Amandil- Thranduil's captain of the guard.

Pelior- Thranduil's servant.

Iellwen- Earien's servant.

Thangannas- Thranduil's personal guard.

Adanion- Earien's guard.

Unwe- Royal healer.

Huldion- high ranking captain of Mirkwood, Sentinel Captain.

August 9 TA 1636

It was not a good day for paperwork. It was warm. Delightfully warm in Mirkwood, and it was always difficult for Thranduil to remain indoors on warm summer days. He wished to join his family outdoors in the light. After the length of time it took Salias and Alonnen to marry, he enjoyed the sound of their childrens' laughter and their company. He heard steps, and raised his head.

"Sir, you asked for me?" Amandil said and bowed.

Thranduil sat on his throne, writing out a report in his lap. "Yes, where is the queen?"

"With Lady Alonnen, sir. In the garden." Thranduil watched him thoughtfully, his ice blue eyes piercing Amandil's. "Could you ask her to meet me in our quarters please?"

"Of course, my king." He said quietly. "And Amandil?"

He turned, "yes, my lord?"

"Have you seen my son?"

Legolas dashed across the path, ducking into a bush, unable to hide his smile. He tethered in his giggling, and waited silently for his cousin to run by. He couldn't hear his steps, so he quickly scaled the tree next to him, laying on his stomach on the lowest branch. He reached for an arrow on his back, stringing his training bow. His cousin ran by, stopping a little further down the path.

He giggled, "I can hear you breathing Legolas!" He laughed, and Legolas shot an arrow near his feet. His cousin flinched, and laughed. "Where are you, you cheat?"

Legolas slid, and hung from the branch by his arms. "Looking for me?" He laughed and dropped to his feet, and the two drew their training swords. They always sparred, and Legolas' hands were covered in scars to prove it. Although the swords were blunted, they were rough enough with them to make them hurt. Calis ran away, and Legolas pursued him, giggling. Calis ran straight into Amandil, and Legolas tripped over a root, skinning his knee. He looked guiltily up at his father's captain of the guard.

"What did your father tell you about the forest Legolas?" He asked quietly.

"He said not to go out in the forest unless we asked him or nana or Faroth or you."

"Did you ask?"

"No." He said quietly. "Ada and nana will be angry."

"They have a good reason to be do they not?"

"Yes." He said guiltily and Amandil smiled despite himself. Legolas' large blue eyes were fearful, and Calis looked equally guilty. "Let's go see your Ada. He was worried about you." Amandil led Legolas and Calis up the stairs to the throne, where Thranduil looked up from his paperwork, relief and annoyance in his face.

Amandil stood behind Legolas and Calis, and the two looked guiltily at the King.

"Will you not tell the king where you were?" Amandil asked.

"In the forest," Legolas mumbled.

Thranduil's eyebrows rose, "whom did you ask permission?"

"No one Ada."

"Why not?" He asked, and looked at Calis. "Go find your Ada." He nodded, and ran down the stairs. Tears gathered in Legolas' eyes, and Thranduil sighed with an amused wink at Amandil, who took the paperwork from his hand. Thranduil stood and put his hands on Legolas' shoulders. "Legolas, this is not something that can go unpunished. You have been warned many times."

"I know Ada." He said quietly. Earien approached them, and Thranduil smirked at her.

"Legolas, what is the matter?" Earien asked, wiping hair from his face. She glanced at Thranduil from behind Legolas' shoulder and he laughed.

"Legolas was in the forest without permission." He said.

"What? Legolas. You know you cannot leave the stronghold alone."

"I know Nana. I am sorry."

Earien exchanged knowing looks with Thranduil, and Earien cleared her throat, "I think this means two weeks confinement, and I'll be taking your training weapons."

"Two weeks! Nana-"

"Legolas," Thranduil growled, and he backed down instantly.

"Yes, Nana. My apologies," he corrected himself quickly, "may I be excused?"

"Yes. After you give me your bow and your sword," Thranduil said, and he reluctantly handed them over and walked off.

Earien sighed, and her and Thranduil linked arms and walked down the corridor followed by Thangannas and Adanion, Earien's guard. "That may have been harsh," she said.

"No, I would have been harder on him. He is nearly of age and the forest is getting more and more dangerous by the day. He is not an elfling and needs to grow up before he finds himself on a patrol and learns the way far too many learn."

"You are right, of course. I just know he wishes to please you so."

Thranduil sighed and squeezed her arm gently, "he knows I am proud of him."

"Yes, but he wishes to show you his worth, as a warrior. He has heard the stories of your valor and sacrifice of old."

"You are right," he said, and they entered their quarters, Thangannas and Adanion took their places at either side of the door. Thranduil sighed and collapsed onto the bed, his back sore from sitting hunched over. Earien crawled into the bed beside him and planted kisses along his jawline. He hummed in approval and rolled over to face her and return the affection, "I do not have another meeting until later in the evening, we could spend some time together," he murmured and pulled her into his arms.

"Sounds wonderful to me," she said quietly and he smiled- and there was a knock at the door.

Thranduil groaned audibly, and rolled off the bed and straightened his robes. "Enter."

Faroth entered, and greeted Thranduil and Earien, "I hope I was not disturbing anything."

"You were, actually. Is something wrong?"

Faroth smiled knowingly, "Lorn has arrived, sir."

"Lorn?" Earien asked.

"Yes, a man that rules a town outside of Gondor arrive today. They wish to speak to me of a fugitive."

"A fugitive? What do they mean of that?" She asked.

"I do not know, but I agreed to meet with them."

"Do they speak sindarin?"

"No." He said quietly. His westron was weak, and he disliked speaking it.

"Can you translate for me if I do not know a word or two?"

"Yes of course." She smiled "perhaps it is time for you to learn westron properly." She said, rising.

"I have tried, you remember my father trying to teach me." He said, sighing. "Languages are very difficult for me."

"I will teach you if you'd like. A little at a time, and I will not hit you for making mistakes." She said, referencing Oropher.

"I think it may be time, but I tell you it will not be well found."

"Do not fret. We will work together." They got dressed, and Faroth told him the men were ready. They walked down to the Royal Council room, and two guards opened the doors for them.

"All rise for the king and queen." The guard called, and the men rose along with Luin and Faroth. It was a small table, two men sitting on one side, a younger and an older, and on the other side sat Thranduil and Earien. Luin and Faroth sat on opposite ends, and Earien studied the men closely.

"It is nice to meet you, your majesty." The older man said kindly. "My name is Lorn and this is my son, Erron." He said gesturing to the younger man sitting next to him.

"My name is Thranduil, and this is my wife, Earien," Thranduil said quietly.

Lorn smiled, "I am rusty with my sindarin, but I am sure I can manage." He said in sindarin, and thranduil couldn't hide his surprised grin. Thranduil had never really been exposed to men, and the man's age was abrupt to him.

"Thank you, but westron is acceptable here. What is it you needed council for?" Thranduil said.

"There are two elves, a couple, walking my village. They've killed three of my guards, and stolen from the treasury. I have done all I could to catch them but I admit defeat."

"These elves are from Mirkwood?" Earien asked.

"I believe so, your majesty. I found this patch in the hands of one of the dead. He must have torn it off before they got away." He opened his hand, a red sentinel patch.

"What would you like me to do?" Thranduil asked.

"Anything you see fit, your majesty. We are a small village, keep to ourselves. We cannot afford such loss and fear."

Thranduil looked at Earien. "We could afford a small group of sentinel warriors to catch them and return them. 5 or 6 could do," she said.

Thranduil nodded "I agree."

Lorn smiled. He had a kind face, warm dark eyes and dark hair streaked with grey. His son looked terrified, but had the same kind face. "I will send a half dozen warriors to search your village and find the criminals. They will be tried and punished for their actions as well."

"Thank you very much, your highness. I know I am no king, but I am sure you can relate in how important my people are to me."

Thranduil grinned "of course I do. We will find them." Lorn spoke to his son quickly about his conversation with the king and the boy smiled nervously. "Thank you." He said, and Thranduil glanced at Earien.

"You are welcome," He said and Earien smiled. The boy grinned at Thranduil's heavily accented response.

"Do you have children, your majesty?"

"Just one, a son named Legolas."

Lorn smiled "that's wonderful. Erron was asking me if you had a child. Could he meet him?"

"Of course." Earien smiled.

"My son, he's wanted to meet elves since he was a boy."

"Luin, if you could retrieve Legolas," Earien asked and he rose and stalked after his nephew.

"He is older than you are now, but you will find you are close in age,"

"How old is he? I did not hear of your having a son your majesty."

"He is forty two," Thranduil said, and Lorn laughed.

"I did not hear of his birth because your son is older than I."

Thranduil restrained an amused eyebrow rise, and Erron's eyes widened.

"Elves do no mature as quickly as men, Penneth." Thranduil said quietly, "that would make the two of you about the same."

Luin entered followed by Legolas, who was in his training gear. He looked calm, but nervous only to his parents. He stood before Erron, who was slightly shorter than him. Legolas evaluated him carefully, and looked up at his father.

Legolas looked back at Erron, "Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn. I eneth nîn Legolas. "

Erron's head snapped back to his father, who smiled, "my son has not yet learned Sindarin, your majesty."

Thranduil smiled, "nor has mine learned any mannish language as of yet," Legolas watched his father's mouth form the odd sounding words, and stared, "my son greets you, and says his name is Legolas."

Erron stared at him a moment and swallowed nervously, "it is nice to meet him as well."

Legolas turned to his father, "He does not speak Sindarin and I do not speak westron, Ada," he said disappointed.

"It is alright. Take him to the training barracks and take him to your uncle, he speaks westron and you can show him how you shoot."

Legolas nodded with a small smile. His father always knew how to solve problems for the best result.

"My son would like to take you to the training barracks, and there you can meet Mirkwood's finest warriors. Would you care to join him?"

Erron looked back at his father, who nodded. "Yes, thank you," he said quietly, and he followed Legolas from the council room.

Legolas was nervous. He'd never met a man before, and this one seemed particularly close to his age. He knew very little westron. His tutor tried but Legolas could not remember the words for the life of him, or what order they went in. He turned to him, and Erron's eyes met his. Erron had dark eyes, a trait he had only ever seen on his mother and his uncle. Erron looked scared, and Legolas wished to reassure him that there was nothing for him to be afraid of here in his father's realm, but did not know the words. He pointed to himself, "Legolas."

Erron did the same, and smiled. He put out his hand in the traditional elvish warriors' greeting, and Legolas took it with a small smile.

They got to the barracks, where his cousin was talking to a new recruit. He was back from the southern patrol and helping Amandil for a short time with new recruits and warriors done with training. He turned, "hello Legolas, who is this?"

"The son of a man that is meeting with Ada. He does not speak elvish."

Salias smiled kindly to Erron, "my name is Salias, I am the King's cousin. It is very nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well, my name is Erron."

"Well Erron, have you ever been in elvish barracks before?"

"No, sir. Although I must say I've always wished to."

"Do you fight?"

"I have done some training, but not to the caliber of your soldiers, of course," he said quickly.

"Would you like to give it a try? Here in Mirkwood we start training very early and it stops at 60. Ten years after coming of age. No one expects you to have such training at your age."

"I can try," he said nervously and Salias smiled.

"Perhaps you can learn some things."

Salias handed Erron his bow, and Erron eyed it with wonderment in his eyes. It was carved with incredible precision, care. Salias unclipped his quiver from his back and handed it to him, and helped him get it onto his back. Legolas watched and wished to join, but did not know what to say to him.

"Legolas, why don't you come over here?" Legolas approached, and his cousin turned to Erron. "Legolas is going to shoot with you for a while, I have to speak with someone quickly."

Erron nodded nervously and watched Salias walk away, and turned to Legolas, who nodded at him. He strung his arrow, and his hands were shaking with strain and nervousness. He released it, and it clipped the edge of the target and fell. He looked over at Legolas with color in his cheek. Legolas smiled kindly, and strung his bow. He released it, and it buried itself in the center of the target.

Erron looked impressed, and Legolas walked over to him. Erron understood the motion and strung the bow again, and drew it. Legolas gently adjusted his fingers, and adjusted his position.

"Caro," he said, and Erron understood what he meant and released.

The arrow wedged itself in the inner circle of the target, and Erron's wide smile was infectious.

"Ma!" Legolas smiled, and stopped, "good!" he said uncertainly.

Erron nodded, "thank you!"

"My son is quite shy," Thranduil said, the westron still felt strange on his tongue.

"As is mine. But he has heard the many tales of old and wished to see your warriors while he was here." Lorn said. "Thank you for your assistance, your majesty."

"It is of course no problem. If it is our own terrorizing your village, we will not leave your people to suffer."

"May I ask your age?" Lorn asked.

Thranduil nodded, "I am 5,323."

Lorn laughed, "my, you look incredible for your age. I am 40."

Thranduil smiled. This man was different. "If you would like to stay, you would be our guest." Thranduil said.

"You want me to stay?"

"I enjoy your company, and you are welcome to stay here as our guests."

Lorn smiled "I would be honored, your majesty. My son, he will be ecstatic."

"I am glad. Would you like a tour?" Lorn smiled, and Thranduil stood. They walked through the doors, and there were two guards behind them. Lorn seemed heavily impressed by everything, and Thranduil was delighted. Something about this man was so pleasant. "Mirkwood pleases you?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Lorn smiled. Thranduil nodded, and they got to the royal wing. "This is the royal wing?" Lorn asked.

Thranduil nodded. "Yes. You and your son will stay here."

"Where has your son taken mine?"

"The barrack. He is very safe. I promise." Thranduil said. He opened the door to a room with an ornate gold door. Lorn gasped. There was a large sitting room with a roaring fire. It had lush carpet and large couches with fine fabrics. Everything was of the finest metals, and Thranduil entered. He pushed open double doors, and a large bedroom with two beds was within, each the largest size available with wardrobes and fine silks.

"My lord, I do not know what to say."

"Say nothing. We are friends." Thranduil said, and Lorn smiled.

"My son, he has heard stories about your skills, my lord. He was hoping you would show him."

Thranduil laughed. "He will not be disappointed then."

They walked down to the barracks, where a half dozen soldiers stood around as one of them tried to teach Erron how to shoot. They spotted the king and all bowed in unison, startling Erron. Thranduil smiled, taking the bow from the soldiers hand as the soldier bowed and backed away.

"I see you have distracted my soldiers from their duty." He said, smirking.

"I am sorry I-"

"it is alright. They mean well." He winked. "Your father tells me you learned of me in your lessons?"

"Yes my lord." He smiled.

"What is it you learned?"

"All about how you fought the orcs in the second age and you and your father led the elves of Mirkwood and-"

"Erron." Lorn said warningly.

"It is alright. Would you like me to teach you to shoot?" Erron nodded excitedly. Thranduil pulled an arrow from Legolas' quiver, and strung his bow. Without looking away from Erron, he released the arrow, and it flew silently into the center of the target, the arrow only anchored from going through the target entirely by the careful feathers at the end.

Erron's mouth fell open, and Thranduil handed him the bow. Erron shook his head, and blushed. "I do not shoot well your majesty."

"I am not to judge your ability. I wish to help improve your skills, but you do not have to do anything you do not wish to."

Erron glanced at Legolas, whose face was unreadable. "I- I cannot your majesty. I am sorry."

"It is alright," Thranduil said, and Erron walked back to his father. "If you would like to rest, I am sure you are exhausted."

"Yes, thank you your majesty. Thank you."

"Thangannas could you lead our guests back to the royal wing?"

Thangannas bowed, and Lorn and his son followed him. Thranduil and Legolas began to walk back to the Stronghold. "Do you like them?"

Legolas nodded, "they interest me, these men. I wish I could speak with Erron."

"You have your westron books, maybe you could study a little each day. Even a few basic words will ease the silence."

"You are right, Ada. Thank you."

"I will see you at dinner, I have to put together a small sentinel to send to Lorn's village," he said with a sigh.

Legolas nodded and walked toward the stronghold, and Thranduil off toward the barracks to talk to Salias.


	2. With Kin comes Concern

August 13 TA 1636

My dear Earien,

How have you been faring? I have heard of your visitor from Gondor. Master Lorn is trustworthy and companionable, I feel he will take well to the kindness of the elves of Mirkwood. How has your family been? I imagine Legolas matures by the day, and I long to see him again before he is full grown. He will have quite a role in the history of Middle Earth, as you know I have foretold.

Thank you for asking about Celebrian, Arwen and the twins. They are doing well, although I have a request. Elladan and Elrohir have been fighting often, sometimes leading to physical contact that must be broken up by Erestor or myself. Even Glorfindel has expressed his concern for their behavior. Elladan has approached me with the request of temporary leave to allow tempers to cool, and I wonder if he could spend some time on the patrols in Mirkwood. I am familiar with the reputation of the Mirkwood patrols. Close-knit and ever active, but yet I know all but the southern patrol is safe enough- if what you said from your letters in the past is still true. He would enjoy seeing you all again, and would get away from his problems for a period of time long enough to get homesick. They have never been separated for more than a few days, and I think some space would do them well, as Elrohir wishes nothing more than to stay in Imladris. Do not feel obligated to take him on if you are not able to, wishing you the best,

With Love,

Elrond Earendilion, Lord of Imladris

Earien stared at the letter a moment and looked over at Thranduil. His arm was around her shoulders, and they sat in front of the fire in their sitting room. He looked at her from his book, "what is it?"

"Elrond wishes to send Elladan here for a time," she said quietly.

"Why is that?"

"He and Elrohir are having problems and he wishes to get away and do something different with himself for a while."

Thranduil remained silent a moment, and turned the page of his book, "It is alright with me if he comes to stay. But I feel he will try to leave after a few days."

"I feel the same. Perhaps we could treat him as a traded warrior versus a guest. In that case he would have to fulfill his duty before he could leave."

"I was thinking the same way. Perhaps I could send him with the sentinel going to the western village. Lorn's village."

"Elrond wants him out of harm's way. He does not wish to worry about him he just wants him to cool down and miss his brother. This is hard on Elrond, seeing his sons argue in such a way. Ever since they were small he wished for them to have a better future than him and Elros. Now they argue, and I am sure it hurts him to break up their fights."

"They are hitting one another?" Thranduil asked, surprised.

"That is what he says in the letter," she said quietly.

"There must be something more to their fighting. Elrond has done much for us in the past, I would not mind his presence."

"I will write him back and let him know."

Dear Elrond,

Legolas and Thranduil are thriving, and send their love as well. I am well, we are enjoying having Lorn and his son here in the stronghold. Legolas is learning much from their presence and I am happy to expose him to the culture. Thranduil and I would be happy to have Elladan here with us. Thranduil has suggested having him as a guest captain under one of our own, so that he must stay for a period of time and cannot return to Imladris without permission of leave from the King. I assure you he will be safe, Thranduil has spoken to the captain of the northern patrol and he has agreed to take him on. He will return to the stronghold every three days with the patrol, so he will not be in the forest for long. We do not wish to expose him to the forest's enchantment for long.

Do not worry, they will work things out and be close again. Elladan is welcome whenever he wishes, and we look forward to seeing him.

With Love,

Queen Earien of Mirkwood

"What does she say?" Elladan asked quietly, sipping his juice. Elrond, Erestor, Elladan, and Glorfindel sat at the breakfast table on the balcony overlooking the waterfall, the sun rising in the distant purple and orange sky.

"She says you are welcome whenever you wish to be there. They have planned out a position and tasks for you as a guest captain."

"Really? That is wonderful, that is exactly what I hoped for. Must I commit or can I leave at will?"

Elrond glanced at Erestor, who was cutting his toast, "it is a commitment. You must retain permission to return."

Elladan stared at his father a moment, a warm breeze pushed his raven hair into his delicate face. "What do you think?"

"I think you should go. Clearly Earien and Thranduil will not hold you hostage or put you in harm. Mirkwood is far more dangerous than Imladris, however. Their sentinel warriors are different than our patrols here."

"I know, Adar. I will learn," he said thoughtfully.

"I also believe it would be a good experience for you. You will learn their ways, see your kin, and I believe they will help you figure out what you are doing with yourself."

Elladan nodded, suddenly lit with the knowledge he would be leaving for an unknown amount of time. He was fearful, but excited at once. He wished to prove himself as an individual and find his own identity. Not just as Elrond's son or Elrohir's twin.

Elladan rose, "I will leave at once, before Elrohir departs for patrols."

Elrond rose as well, emotions battling on his features, "You will leave so soon?"

"Adar- I must," he said quietly, and stood before him.

"I know. You will do well."

Elladan nodded and walked from the balcony, and Elrond sat in his chair with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He will be alright, Elrond," Erestor said.

"I hope this all works out soon."

Elrohir was brushing his horse when Elladan got to the stable. He watched him a moment, a nervous pain in his chest, and watched his brother as he spoke quietly to the horse. Elladan entered and his horse whinnied. He approached and pat him, nervous for Elrohir to turn.

"Something is wrong," Elrohir said without turning around.

"I am leaving. I do not know when I will return."

Elrohir froze, his head turned slowly around. His pained eyes met his brother's, and he shook his head gently, "you jest."

"No. I leave for Mirkwood this morning, I just received permission to serve in their sentinel patrol as a captain."

"What? Elladan, their sentinels are legendary, dangerous. Those elves have seen horror-"

"I will be alright," Elladan said quietly.

Elrohir stared, his mouth opened and closed slowly in confusion, "I know lately we have been fighting, but, but you cannot leave me. I am sorry about-"

Elladan strode toward him, his hands on his shoulders, "muindor nin, I am not angry with you. I must do this for myself, for us. Some time apart cannot sever what we have. I believe it will strengthen us, and dissipate this rift we have between us now," he said quietly.

"Please be careful. I cannot lose you-"  
"You cannot. You will not. Take care of Adar, and I will be home in no time."

Elrohir nodded, and embraced him, "Give them my love."

"I shall."

Elladan smiled sadly, before he turned and strode quickly from the stable. He found his father in his study after he packed and readied his horse.

"I am ready," he said nervously.

Elrond stood and walked around his desk and smiled encouragingly, "You will do well, you are a fine warrior."

"Thank you, Adar," he said quietly.

"Be careful, listen and learn all you can. Try and write often, although I do not think you should write your brother."

Elladan nodded, adjusting his bag, "talk to Earien if you need someone to talk to. She has a way about her, and even Thranduil is more kind than he gives off."

Elladan threw his arms around Elrond, "Gi melin, Adar."

"I love you too," Elrond whispered. "Everything will be alright."

Erron sat on a bench in a sunny patch just outside the stronghold. He was drawing one of the trees, and suddenly there were hands on his shoulders. He flinched, his hand over his heart. Blonde hair swayed into his view, and Legolas' eyes met his, "Sorry."

"It is ok," Erron laughed and Legolas returned it with a smile. He sat down next to him, and eyed his drawing. Erron seemed hesitant to speak with him, but he did not know Legolas had spent most of the last few days pouring over his father's westron books and making his mother help him.

"It is very beautiful," Legolas tried carefully, the words feeling incredibly foreign on his tongue.

"You learned westron?"

"As well as I could. Elves learn quickly when they wish," he smiled gently.

"I am glad, Sindarin is very difficult for me to learn."

"I will help you if you wish. Your tree looks very good,"

"It is a hobby."

"My father draws and paints beautifully, I wish I inherited his skill."

"Do you think maybe I could see one? I have never seen any elvish art."

"I do not see why not."

Erron followed Legolas to the Royal Wing, and into the King and Queen's quarters. It was the sitting room. On the far wall there was a large roaring fire place with two large chairs in front of it. There were two long couches and several bookshelves. Books lay on the side tables and the desk off to the side with parchment sticking out of them. The desk was covered in important looking papers and scrolls, open letters half folded and sitting on books and folders. Fresh flowers adorned the room, and it truly looked like royalty lived there. Their sitting room was the size of Erron's entire house back in Gondor, and he gasped. "Your parents have an amazing home."

Legolas was already through another door and Erron followed. The bedroom. It was just as large as the sitting room, but a bed lay in the center, a large fireplace had dried flowers hanging in it. The bed had sheer fine linen hanging from the high poster frame onto the hardwood floor. The bed itself had thick down blankets, and numerous silk pillows of the finest greens and ivory shades. A plush carpet of hand stitched tapestry lay before the bed. Two large wardrobes were on one side of the room, a large vanity of silver between them with two mahogany boxes on it. Erron opened the drawers, and hair things lay in the first, and medical supplies in the second. He opened one of the boxes, and a grand silver crown lay within. It was the queen's, and he'd never seen anything like it.

"Do not touch that," Legolas said quietly, pulling a folder from his father's wardrobe.

"Sorry, it is just all so beautiful."

"It is alright. It is just very old and nothing can happen to it."

"Is that, your father's sword?" Erron asked and pointed to a sheathed sword in the weapon portion of Thranduil's wardrobe.

"That is his battle sword, Celebren-lach. It is only used in warfare," he held out his father's painting and Erron held it gingerly.

"It is stunning," he breathed, the watercolors used in such a gentle way. Each stroke was deliberate, calculated.

Legolas took it gently and put it back in the large folder. "Come, we should not be in here." Erron nodded, and watched Legolas leave. The sword's scabbard glimmered in the dim light, and Erron pulled it from the wardrobe, a bow fell onto the floor.

The bow was light wood and silver, intricate vines carved all over as well as tengwar script along the side. He put the bow back in the wardrobe, and he realized just how many weapons the King had. There were four of five swords, two bows and an entire suit of armor within that part of the wardrobe. He shook his head in awe, and unsheathed the sword. It glimmered, being nearly six feet long, it was heavy, but he could feel the balance and grace of the weapon.

"Erron-"

He jumped, spinning around to face legolas, and slashed across his chest with the sword. Legolas staggered back and looked up at him with wide eyes. His knees buckled, and he fell to the floor. Blood spread quickly from the wound, his shirt already covered in blood. Erron dropped the sword, and fell to his knees next to Legolas.

"Legolas!"

"Welcome. I have gathered you here today to discuss your assignment," Thranduil said, looking at those sitting at the table in front of him. Lorn sat on the opposite end, and around him sat Luin, Huldion, and several members of the eastern sentinel, "Master Lorn, I would like to introduce you to my sentinel captain, Huldion." He said, and Huldion inclined his head to him, "and my trade representative Luin, who is also my brother in law."

"It is nice to meet you both," Lorn said with a small smile.

"Master Lorn's village, Pell, has been obtained by two fugitives, a male and female, who have murdered many of his people and caused fear and terror to spread. These fugitives are elves of Mirkwood, and I have agreed to search for and obtain these criminals and remove them from Master Lorn's village. They should not be difficult to find, as they do not expect us to be searching for them. I would like to send you as the leader, Huldion, if you will accept the mission."

"Ofcourse your majesty," he said and Thranduil nodded, "very good. The number is small to retain our secrecy. I would like the rest of you to join him, you leave in two days. Any questions will be answered at this time?"

The group said nothing, and Thranduil stood. Everyone else stood as well, as was custom when the King did so, "good luck and be safe," they all bowed their heads in thanks, and Thranduil and Lorn left the meeting room.

"I cannot express my gratitude."

"It is not necessary, I will not have my people causing discomfort to innocents. It should not be a challenge."

Lorn smiled, "I should hope not. I would hate to endanger any of your team, they seem loyal."

"The captain, Huldion, he is one of our strongest military minds. I trust him entirely to finish the task quickly and effectively with little rebound."

"That is good."

"I must find my wife, it is getting late, but I shall see you tomorrow?" Thranduil said.

"Indeed, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Thranduil sighed to Thangannas, "I am exhausted, and I believe I will sleep until Tuesday."

Thangannas chuckled, and took his place beside the door, "goodnight, sir."  
"Goodnight Thangannas."

He pushed open the door to his quarters, and the door was ajar to his bedchamber. Alarm filled him, and he hurried in. His sword was on the floor dripping blood, and Legolas lay on the carpet, blood pouring from his chest.

Erron collapsed to his knees before him, "Legolas!"

"Legolas," Thranduil gasped, fear threatened to overtake him. He knelt, and Legolas was conscious, but pale. He lifted him into his arms and hurried out the door into the corridor. Thangannas fell in line behind him.

"What happened?"

"Find my wife, please!" Thranduil asked, panicked.

Thangannas ran down an adjoining corridor, and Thranduil rushed through the double doors of the healing wing. Unwe saw him and his eyes widened. "What happened?" he asked and rushed over.

Thranduil spun, anger and fear in his eyes as he glared at a tearful Erron. "It was an accident, he scared me-"

Unwe took Legolas from Thranduil and put him in one of the beds. He tore what remained of his bloody shirt, and wiped the blood from his chest with a clean cloth. Legolas' eyes were trained on Thranduil's, their ice blues wide with fear and pain.

Thranduil was numb, his mind unable to process what was happening. His heart pound heavily in his chest, and he couldn't get over the amount of blood. Legolas had never had more than a broken finger or a skinned knee.

"He is alright, the cut is quite shallow. I do not think it will even scar." He said quietly and sighed with relief. He threaded his needle, and Thranduil turned away, his hands over his face. It was such a close call-

"What were you doing with my sword?" Thranduil asked dangerously.

"I-I- I saw it and-"

"Who said you could go into my wardrobe? My belongings?" His voice was low, like a snake getting ready to strike.

"Ada, I saw him drawing, and wanted to show him your watercolors-" he said quietly.

"I am sorry, I-" he cried, and Earien raced in.

"He is alright, just a close call," Thranduil said, his ears still ringing and his limbs still numb.

"Go and find your father," Thranduil said to Erron, and he dashed from the healing wing.

Unwe finished up his last stitch and tied off the wound. "He is all set to go rest, Earien." Unwe said and she nodded. "Thank you."

Thranduil sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Legolas' hair from his face. His heart pounded in his ears, and Earien squeezed his shoulders.

Lorn looked up from his letter, Erron running in with tears streaming down his face. "What?" he asked, alarmed.

"Legolas I-"

"Calm down, what is it?"

"I was in the King's bedchamber and I wanted to see his sword that I saw in his wardrobe and Legolas startled me and-"

"You broke his sword?" he gasped.

"I cut Legolas!" he sobbed.

"You cut the prince?" He roared. "Is he ok?"

"They said he was going to be fine-"

"Erron, you could have murdered the prince with his father's sword. Do you understand that?"

Erron stared at his father, tears forming in his dark eyes. "I know, and the King is angry with me."

"Do you blame him? That sword is probably important to him, and you nearly killed his son."

"What am I going to do?" Erron cried, "They probably hate me."

"You must apologize tomorrow and face the consequences of your actions."

Thranduil lay in the dark, the covers around his waist. A dim moon light shone through the window onto the floor next to the bed, where Legolas was when he found him, and he stared at it. Earien ran her hands through his hair, pressed against his back.

"Go to sleep meleth nin. He is alright," Earien said quietly and kissed his ear.

"He could have died," he said, staring at the floor with wide eyes, "if he had been any closer to the boy-"

"But he was not, you cannot think that way, you must simply be grateful."

He rolled over to face her, "he is awake."

"I know. He is upset as well as we are."

Thranduil stood, "I am going to go see him."

He walked across the hall, knocking quietly on the door.

"Ada?"

"Yes," he said quietly. Legolas had his lamp lit and a book in his hand.

"I cannot sleep."

"Nor can I, did you have another nightmare?" Legolas nodded and Thranduil sighed. Of all the things for his son to inherit from him. "Is it from earlier?"

"No, just the usual smoke and flames."

Legolas often had nightmares filled with war, smoke, and flames. At first it had alarmed his parents, and council was sought from Galadriel. She had said it was simply visions of what was to come for him. It was out of their hands, and far in the future. Elrond believed it was from Earien's relations, as Thranduil never had prophetic dreams, simply dreams of the horrors of war. It was the reason that Legolas could never sleep in his parents' room when he had a nightmare. Thranduil had them as well, and did not want his son to know. He knew his reactions to his nightmares could easily scare an elfling. They scared Earien at the start, but she grew used to them. But often he spent nights pacing, wondering what horror it was that awaited his son that he consistently received clues for.

"Are you in pain?"

Legolas shook his head, "I am alright. It was an accident. I am sorry I brought him into your quarters, I did not think curiosity would strike him so. I merely wanted to show him your art."

"It is alright. Although in the future I would like for you to ask permission to bring anyone into my quarters."

"Of course. I am sorry."

Thranduil stared at Legolas a moment, his heart heavy. He had grown beautifully, and he hadn't truly realized just how grown he was, as no parent ever did. He was no elfling, he was a prince on the brink of adulthood. He still had his childish fun side to him that laughed at the simplest things and wanted to run and play and climb trees. To hear stories of the first age. But for the most part he was done with that part of his life. He wanted to join the patrols and create stories of his own to tell one day. He was powerful, strong and skilled. Far ahead of those his age.

"I am incredibly proud of you, ion nin. You have exceeded my every expectation."

Legolas looked up at him, a smile spread on his lips, "Thank you, Ada. It is what I strive for."

Thranduil smiled and stood, and Legolas grabbed his hand, "is it almost morning?"

"No. There is much time yet until morning," Thranduil said sadly, as he too dread the long drag of the night.

"I know I am grown, but-"

"You know you cannot," he said automatically, knowing his son wished to sleep in their bed.

"I know," he said sadly.

"I will stay here with you until you fall asleep," Thranduil said quietly and noticed blood on his son's shirt. Legolas followed his eyes and lifted his night shirt, the stiches pulled slightly.

"I must have struggled in my sleep."

"Your naneth will look at it in the morning," Thranduil said, and pulled the book from Legolas' hands. Thranduil moved and sat on the edge of the bed, and ran his hand through Legolas' hair as he read. Soon Legolas' breathing even out, and he was asleep again. He put the book on the night table, blew out the lamp, and pulled the blankets around him before he returned to his own bed. Earien was still up, and Thranduil was surprised to see her doing exactly what Legolas had just been doing.

"How is he?"

"He is asleep now," Thranduil sighed and cuddled up against her. She wrapped her arm around him, and smiled. "Now you go to sleep."

She laughed gently, "I will go to sleep and you will stay up the entire night worrying about your son, who is safe in his bed."

He stared at her a moment, and smiled, "when you say it in that manner-"

"You have nothing to worry about," she smiled, "When I was a child Luin shot me with an arrow in the side. He broke my arm and I broke his leg on one occasion. We both fell out of a tree into a half frozen running river. Everyone has had terrifying accidents. Although it scared us all, we cannot dwell on it."

"You are right, I cannot dwell on that which I cannot change."

She shut off the lamp and put her book down, and he fell asleep to Earien's soothing touch soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. One door closes, another opens

August 19 TA 1636

"You do not want to go?"

Luin shrugged and rolled onto the bed. Earien knew her brother better than anyone, and she finished braiding her hair and turned to face him.

"If you do not want to go you don't have to. You know that."

"I know, I just. I don't know. I have never left Mirkwood and I do not wish to. I cannot fight well you know that," he said quietly. He stared at her a moment, and she leaned back in her chair.

"If you do not want to go, you don't have to," she said forcefully. "Thranduil won't care."

"It is my job, Earien. I cannot just decide when to not do my job."

"If you go you will be gone quite a while."

He shook his head and buried his face in his hands, his wavy dark locks fell over his face, "Tell me what to do."

"You are not an elfling, I cannot tell you what to do anymore," she said quietly and thought a moment. "Go. I will speak to Huldion about your ability to return of you wish to. It is Gondor, you will be with troops, you will be safe."

He looked up at her, the anxiety leaving his eyes. "You think so?"

"I know so," she smiled, and he rolled his eyes,

"you just made my decision for me."

"What else do I do?" she laughed.

He smirked, and rolled off the bed. She stood. She knew what was coming. He leapt for her and she squealed. She ran through the doors into the next room, Luin pursued her, giggling. She ran around the couch and into the side room that led to the bathroom. He caught her in the doorway and threw her over his shoulder. Thranduil walked in, and Luin came through the door, giggling. He saw Thranduil and he stopped, Earien struggling in his arms.

"I believe this is yours," Luin said, and Thranduil quirked his eyebrows in amusement.

"That is not mine, put her back where you found her."

"No this is definitely yours," Luin laughed and dropped her onto the couch. She sat up and slapped him playfully on the arm. "I am going to pack, I'll come see you later."

Mirkwood was unlike what Elladan had remembered. The last time he was there it was pleasant and green, the most beautiful forest he had ever seen. Now it was dark, the danger of vicious spiders or orcs coming forth to attack them. They were met at the edge of the forest by two sentinel guards. Their uniforms were unlike those of Imladris. In Rivendell the patrol guards wore light armor and cloaks, and rode horses. Here the sentinel patrol was dressed in dark green and browns. They wore no armor, and had dark hoods that fell far in front of their faces, and wore coverings around there necks to hide all but their eyes. They had told Elladan nothing would touch him, they were just there as guides and for precautionary purposes. They moved through the trees from that point, and he couldn't pretend the forest didn't scare him. The air was toxic, and made his head swim. Erestor accompanied him and agreed. This forest was evil. How was he going to deal with this?

After several days Elladan rode up to the gate. The guards bowed reluctantly, their eyes suspicious. Elladan already wished to return home, suddenly letting his mind run away with fear. What if he was unwelcome? He was noldo- he shook the idea. He hadn't even seen Earien yet. The gate opened, and Elladan rode in followed by his guard and Erestor. Two grooms took their horses the moment they rode in, and Elladan thanked then timidly. He sighed nervously, Erestor squeezed his shoulder in support. This was different from a visit. He was here for service, and he was here to stay for quite a while.

"Lord Elladan," An elf said, approaching him. "Welcome. I am Faroth, King Thranduil's captain of defense and chief advisor."

"Thank you, it is nice to see you after such a long trip."

"I imagine you'd like to see the Queen?" He nodded, and followed the red haired elf down the beautiful winding halls toward the royal wing, where four guards stood. They walked past, and Faroth knocked on the last door; a large marble door with a tapestry on it.

"Enter." He pushed the door open, and Earien smiled and stood.

"Elladan."

"Earien." She embraced him, and Faroth stepped back outside and shut the door quietly.

"How was your trip?"

"Tiring."

She smiled, "you will be tired much," she embraced Erestor, "How have you been?"

"I am well, thank you, my lady."

"Come, I will show you your room," she opened the door, and nodded to an elf with black hair and bright grey eyes. "This is my guard, Adanion. He will show you to your room, Erestor."

Adanion nodded, "which room will that be, my queen?"

"Any room he chooses. However I would like for him to be in the Royal Wing." She smiled to Erestor, who smiled softly in return. He was never treated as a guest in most places he visited with Elrond or one of his children, simply a servant.

"Thank you, my lady."

Erestor followed Adanion down the hall, and Earien led Elladan in the opposite direction. The Royal Wing was quite large, but Earien put Elladan next to Salias and Alonnen's suite, across from Legolas'.

It was large, with its own restroom, bedchamber, and sitting room, and the only one besides the King's and Salias' with a small balcony, since it faced the north. Elladan set his bag down on the couch, and sat with a sigh. She helped him unpack, and Elladan was strangely quiet.

"Are you alright?" She asked when they were finished, and sat on the couch together.

"I am just nervous."

"Of?"

He paused, "I cannot explain."

"Do not be nervous. You will enjoy yourself and work hard, and I am here if you have any bumps in the road." She said quietly. "As is Thranduil, but he is quite busy so I will be around more than he."

"Thank you. When do I start?"

"Day after tomorrow your sentinel returns for a day's rest and goes out again. There you will meet your captain, and go out with them."

"He will not think I am imposing?"

"No, captain Rendil is happy to have you as is the rest of the sentinel. It is the northern patrol, it is loose and stress free. They will teach you about the spiders, you are otherwise prepared." She said. He nodded, and she could see the nervousness in his face still. "The sentinel members were unkind to you?"

"No, no they were helpful. They were just- intimidating." He admitted, "Erestor thought so too."

"They are from the southern patrol, they are heavily trained and only come back to the stronghold once every other month. The northern forest has not been affected by the darkness as of yet, and they will not be as intimidating," she smiled, "they are mostly quite young, and the northern patrol is used for training for the other patrols."

"Oh," Elladan said, relieved and disappointed. He was heavily trained, he did not wish to fight with beginners.

"You will find it more challenging than you think. You are well trained but this is a different type of fighting than you are used to. But they are kind and will help you."

He smiled, "I think this may be fun."

"I hope so," she smiled, "Thranduil wanted to greet you but he had to see his Captain of the Guard quickly before the group left for Pell, Master Lorn's Village."

Thranduil was speaking to Huldion when Lorn and Erron walked up, and he turned to face them. No emotion crossed his face, and he was entirely unreadable. Lorn motioned for Erron to walk ahead of him, and Erron approached the King nervously.

"Your majesty, I am very sorry for my actions the other day. I was very wrong in touching your belongings, and I brought worry and pain to you and your family. I am very very sorry," he said quietly.

Thranduil smiled weakly at Lorn, and he put his hand on Erron's shoulder. "I understand it was an accident, and your apology is accepted. I did not mean to scare you in the healing wing, I was worried and lost my head."

"Thank you," Erron smiled, and Thranduil's smile grew to match, "Is Legolas ok?"

"Legolas is fine. The cut was shallow," Thranduil said with a sigh. "He is unable to train for a few more days while the cut heals, I am sure he would enjoy your company."

Erron beamed, relieved the king was not angry with him. He just hoped Legolas wasn't angry. "Thank you," he said, and took off down the adjoining hall toward the Royal Wing.

"I am sorry, he gets very excited around historic artifacts and he probably could not resist your sword. Will you get rid of it?"

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, how did he know of that custom? "You know of that?"

"My son is obsessed with elves, of course I know your customs," he chuckled kindheartedly.

Elves fought with the same sword through war times, and it was bad luck to fight with a sword that had spilled elvish blood. Especially the blood of the owner's kin. "I do not know. Without question I would be rid of it, if it were not my father's, and his father's before him. I plan to discuss it with my wife and my advisor eventually, but for now it will remain in storage. My servant cleaned it and now it will sit, hopefully for many years."

Lorn groaned, "I am sorry my son has tainted such an important family heirloom of yours, your majesty."

"It was an accident," Thranduil said again, scratching the braid at the top of his head. Earien approached them, and Lorn bowed his head to her. "I will see you at dinner, Master Lorn. Feel free to do whatever you wish."

"Thank you."

Earien took Thranduil's arm, and they started slowly toward the garden. Adanion and Thangannas were behind them, chattering quietly. They were not supposed to talk to one another while on duty, but Thranduil didn't have the heart to scold them.

"I heard Elladan has arrived," he said.

"Yes, he and Erestor are in the garden. He is quite nervous about being here."

"He has always been rather shy. Has Legolas been to see him yet?"

"No, he and Calis have been calm all morning, and that is quite rare to witness," she laughed gracefully, "I will have him say hello soon, however."

"Fair enough," Thranduil smiled, happy to be with Earien for a few moments without having to wear the tiring face of a King. "Has Elladan told you-"

"No. I still do not know why they are fighting, but I am sure he will tell me eventually."

He looked over at her and brushed hair from her face, "you are magnificent."

"You, are overtired."

He laughed, and two guards opened the doors to the garden as they approached, and they spotted Elladan and Erestor at the tea table, breakfast laid out before them. They stood at the sight of the king and queen, and Thranduil put out his hand to greet Erestor.

"How is Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian?"

"They are well, thank you your majesty."

Thranduil embraced Elladan, and they sat down with them. "I did not know you were coming, Erestor. It is good to see you again."

"Thank you, I will not be staying, however. Once Elladan is settled I am to return to Lord Elrond."

Elladan stared at him nervously. He thought he would be staying.

"Well you are welcome to stay as long as you would like. However, I would like to know what it is that drove you here, Elladan," Thranduil said curiously.

He glanced at Erestor, who looked as if he never wanted to hear anything about it again as long as he'd live. "It is quite complicated," he said quietly. "My father did not tell you?"

"No, no he did not," Thranduil said and his focused flashed to Earien.

Legolas walked in, Calis trailing behind him. Elladan smiled and stood, and Legolas rushed into his arms.

"I have not seen you in far too long! I nearly did not recognize you," Elladan smiled, Legolas laughed and squeezed him. "How old are you now?"

"Forty-two," Legolas shrugged happily.

Elladan released him and embraced Calis, "So you must be-"

"Thirty seven," Calis smiled crookedly.

"How long are you staying?" Legolas asked him, and he and Calis sat with them around the table, taking up the last two chairs.

"Indefinitely," Elladan sighed weakly. "I am not sure how long I will stay. I have joined the patrols."

"I am glad we get to see you for a while," Legolas said.

"Me too," Elladan smiled.

Faroth walked into the garden, his face flushed. "My lord, your group is leaving for Master Lorn's village."

Thranduil and Earien rose, as did Legolas. "If you will excuse us."

The others nodded in understanding, and the three followed Faroth down the hallway to the front gate.

"Nana?" Legolas said.

"Yes?" she asked, her arm looped with his.

"Will Uncle Luin be ok there? He's not really the type."

She glanced at Thranduil, who looked skeptically up at her, "Uncle Luin will be just fine. Do not worry, he is strong."

They approached the group, and Luin's distressed eyes found his sister's. She approached him, and pulled him into her arms. He relaxed, and sighed.

"I want to stay home," he whispered.

"I know, you will be home in no time. Write me every day, and if you want to come home just tell Huldion. You can trust him, I do."

He nodded, her hand ran over the back of his head gently. "I am going to miss you."

"And I you," he said shakily.

Thranduil watched his wife and his brother in law guiltily. He hadn't realized what sending him away would do to them both. When Earien left, it was for a week or two, and she was safe as was possible for them to achieve. Luin had never left the realm, and had just basic self-defense and survival skills. He wasn't as strong of a spirit as Earien, but Earien had grown in a far more dangerous time than he had. She had shielded him heavily, cushioned every hurt and blocked every danger. Now he was exposed. Thranduil was suddenly concerned.

Legolas approached them and they broke apart, a false smile found Luin's lips.

Luin embraced Legolas, "Be good, train hard and study harder. I'll be home soon and I'll help you with your studies again."

Legolas smiled and nodded, "Bring me back something."

Luin laughed, "I will."  
Lorn shook Thranduil's hand, "I cannot thank you enough."

"It is the least we can do. I am sure they will find them in no time."

Lorn nodded, his hand on Erron's shoulder. They all mounted their horses, and Luin ran his hand over Earien's hair.

"You will do well, do not worry," she reassured.

He nodded and took a deep breath, and followed Huldion out into the forest. Earien watched his horse gallop into the forest until the guards closed the gate.

Earien was quiet at dinner, and turned in early. Thranduil decided to pay her some company and left his work early in search of her. Salias caught him in the corridor on the way to the royal wing.

"Have you seen Calis?"

"He has been with Legolas and Erron, they were in the library last I saw them," he said and adjusted the stack of paperwork in his arms.

Salias tugged them from his arm and handed them to Thangannas, and managed to keep up with his pace, which was something only Thangannas and Earien could usually do. "Thranduil, I have been meaning to tell you-" Thranduil stopped and glared at him expectantly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, you are about to tell me something that is going to upset me in some manner. Proceed," he said, annoyed.

"What is wrong with Earien that you are in such a rush?"

"Salias," he growled, "what do you want to tell me."

Salias met his gaze for a moment before he looked away, as everyone did. "I do not think you should send that group to Pell, It is folly-"

"They are gone already," dread surfaced in Thranduil's eyes, "why?"

"I think it is a trap, I think that they knew this was going to happen and they are going to be waiting."

Thranduil shook his head, "no. We examined this fully, Faroth and I, and we agreed that we will avoid the unneeded attention with the small number. That is why Huldion is going, he is an assassin, Salias. He can fulfill this mission in a matter of days," he said quietly, wanting his cousin to understand.

"I know, it made sense before, but Thranduil it cannot be secret. Do you think a village of sheltered men is going to be quiet about a sentinel of highly armed elves from the woodland realm? Word travels quickly, and this pair will have time to prepare, to hide. I do not think they are just two rogue exiles or somethng, I think they have a vengeance of some nature."

"They have been sloppy, leaving trails and clues everywhere. They have been seen and they have struck in broad daylight. I do not think they are trained in any manner. I think they are simply robbers of some kind from one of the outlying villages that got greedy or desperate."

A range of emotion ran through Salias' features. Confusion, consideration. "I do not know, but if you and Faroth think it is best."

He spat Faroth's name like a jealous child, and Thranduil's features hardened, "you are upset with me about Faroth?"

Salias' mouth opened in protest, but then turned to exasperation, "no, I am not upset with you about Faroth. I had what was coming. But its been centuries, Thranduil, I could do so much I feel I have proven my loyalty to you. I belong in that position, I am of your blood, as well. Does that mean nothing?"

"You could do well in that position, but Faroth has been in that position for many years and has made professional, incredibly accurate decisions. He is by far the best qualified for the job besides myself. You are not automatically qualified for high ranking positions because you are of royal blood. You are a magnificent leader hands on, the southern patrol has never run so clean. Faroth is good with strategy," he said gently, "perhaps in the future, but I do not wish to move the system around currently. I am sorry."

"But here you are. You became King due to your blood," Salias said, instantly regretting it.

"I earned my position as well! I fought in every battle within a hundred miles of my position as early as your son's age, and was a high ranking captain in Doriath before you were born. Do not tell me I am not an experienced and sufficient leader of my people because you are bitter you are not as good as a silvan elf at military strategy. You dare to speak to me of loyalty. I would not suggest questioning the will of your King. That would be treason, captain," Thranduil snarled. He ignored the looming apology hanging on his cousin's tongue, and began down the hall. He was already anxious about the group, he didn't need his negativity and disloyalty. He and his advisor had weighed the options and the chances involving the mission, and they decided it was the best option. What was he supposed to do? Leave them to their fate?

Maybe he should have. They were not his problem.

He shook his head. He could not leave them to suffer at the hands of his people.

He pushed the door open to his room, Earien on the couch with a book, "was it a mistake sending the group to Pell?" he asked quietly.

"No, I agreed with your decision, as did most of the people I've spoken to since Lorn's arrival. Why?"

He told her of his conversation with Salias, and she did not seem surprised, "he loves you, Thranduil. He does not mean to be disloyal. I believe he finds it difficult to be so close to you yet so far. You are the King. But he was out of line, he knows what you have been through, your successes."

He nodded, and collapsed next to her, "I am sorry about Luin."

"What about Luin?"

"That I sent him to Pell. I did not think of how he would feel about it."

"It is alright," she said quietly.

"I wish he had said something to me about it."

"He wanted to please you. He is alright, I can still feel his presence, so they have not gone far," she put her book down, "but I cannot help but worry about him. He is sensitive, gentle."

"He will do well. I think it will do him well to become a little more independent, as well."

She sighed, and smiled gently. "I am going to say goodnight to Legolas," she rose and walked silently from the room, leaving Thranduil to his thoughts.

Earien dabbed a healing solution on Legolas' chest. The wound was almost entirely healed, but she put medicine on it still to prevent infection and to help keep scars away. Legolas watched her tiredly, and she pulled the covers up over him.

"What bothers you?" he asked wit a yawn.

"I am just worried for your Uncle, and your Adar had a fight with Salias. So I am just tired," she sad with a small smile. She often confided in her son and never left him in the dark with things now that he was nearly of age. He trusted her, so she in turn trusted him, but she never gave him information that could endanger anyone. He was still too young.

"Uncle Luin will be alright, you said yourself he is strong. What was the fight about?"

"It is a long story, perhaps tomorrow. I hope it works itself out soon. Before Salias leaves again."

"I as well. Sweet dreams, Nana, do not worry about Uncle Luin."

"I'll try, sweet dreams, ion nin," she said and he kissed her goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. And so it begins

August 25 Ta 1636

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Elladan watched the rain drip on the balcony, and could not handle the silence any longer. He longed for Rivendell, for his own room. He had travelled before, but he could not help but feel the thought of being stuck in Mirkwood was what was making him so anxious. He could not leave when he was ready. He could not leave when he desired the warm breeze and fresh air of Imladris. He felt trapped.

He rose and walked barefeet down to The Gold room, where Erestor was staying.

He knocked, and waited awkwardly for him to open the door. "Elladan-"

"May I speak with you a moment?"

He nodded and stepped aside for Elladan to enter. They sat on the couch, Erestor poured himself a glass of wine. "What is it?"

"I want to go back with you."

Erestor's eyebrows rose. "What? You have just arrived."

"I know, but I do not know how long I will be here, what if something happens and I cannot leave-"

"You are not imprisoned here. You are merely here to gain some confidence on your situation with Elrohir. Earien knows most of what brings you here, do you really think they will hold you captive?"

He shook his head and leaned back with a sigh, covering his face with his hands. "I am being a child."

"You have never been apart. In your whole life you have never been without him. Now you cannot give up and go back to him when you wish, and it scares you. You are interdependent on one another. It is understandable. But you have family here as well, and they love you. You are not alone here."

"Please stay here with me, Erestor. Once you are gone it will hit me hard I know it."

"I am leaving when you do for the patrols. Your father's orders. You will do well, just calm down."

Elladan searched for comfort in his words, but he could not help but feel he would be here when a war erupted, and he would never be permitted to leave, "I do not even know what it is I must fulfill to leave."

"Go and speak with Earien. She is the only one that can make you feel better, as she and Thranduil hold the keys to your service here."

"She must be asleep surely-"

"She will not mind. Go."

Elladan smiled and touched his arm, "Thank you, Erestor."

Elladan started toward the Royal suite, and it was easy to spot with the guards outside the door.

"Are you alright, Master Elladan?" Thangannas asked.

"Yes, although I would like to speak with the Queen, please."

Thangannas looked at Adanion, who bowed his head and opened the door, "Follow me."

Adanion motioned for Elladan to sit on the couch, and offered him wine, which he declined. He opened the door to the bedroom, and Elladan prayed he wouldn't wake the King as well. Adanion reentered, and Earien followed, tying her robe.

Adanion bowed and Earien thanked him, and he resumed his post outside of the door.

"I am sorry for waking you," Elladan said quietly.

"Do not be it is alright," she said and sat down across from him, "what is the matter?"

"I, I think I made a mistake, coming here," he said nervously.

She sat back, her eyebrows rising, "why do you say that?"

"I was angry, stupid. Elrohir and I should never had been fighting in the first place, I see that now."

"What were you fighting about?"

He hesitated, "Elrohir told me he was considering being counted as one of the men."

She didn't let him see her surprise, "really?"

"Yes. I could not accept it."

"How do you feel about it now?" she asked quietly.

He considered the question a moment, "I do not know. I am so confused."

She leaned forward, her dark eyes meeting his blue, "what did you come to speak to me about? Really?"

"I, I cannot stop thinking about how I cannot leave until you and Thranduil say I can."

She smiled and ran her hand through her hair, "you think you are stuck here?"

He shrugged and blushed, "I do not really know what a traded warrior is."

"A traded warrior is a warrior that one realm lends to another either to train, or to lend service in a time of need. That warrior is released when he completes his training or is no longer needed. We have plenty of warriors, so you're here as a military trainee. You have a high ranking position, and you'll learn about military strategy and how to fight from the trees as well as fight spiders. Does that sound like imprisonment?" she said kindly.

He shook his head, "I thought I had a specific task I had to fulfill and I have been dwelling upon what it might be."

"No, just to train. You can go home when Thranduil and I give you permission as well as your parents' permission to return. Essentially you are here until we feel you are ready to go home, not when you miss Elrohir."

He looked up at her and smiled mischievously, "you and my father knew that I would be ready to go home quickly."

"Of course, you two are inseparable," she smiled.

"I can no longer feel his connection," he admitted, "It makes me anxious. I feel alone."

"You have every right to feel that way. My brother left the other day and I can no longer feel his connection either. I feel anxious as well. You and Elrohir are very close and have never been separated. It is ok to feel that way. Renil returns this morning, I think you will feel better when you are distracted."

"You are right," he said quietly, and leaned forward to hug her, "Thank you."

"Any time, now try to get some sleep so you will be rested for your first patrol."

He smiled and rose, showing himself out.

August 26 TA 1636

Legolas was up early in the morning, returning to training again. He was tired by noon, when he found Calis in the barracks with Salias, who was getting ready to leave again on the southern patrol. He was dressed in his sentinel uniform, his bag packed with two months' worth of Lembas, miruvor, medical supplies, clothing, and blankets.

Calis always got upset when his father left, and Legolas could understand. They never knew when and if he would return. The southern patrol was unpredictable, cruel. It took a serious toll on the elves that went on those patrols, and they rarely rotated, as the elves that had been on it several times were familiar with the area. The southern patrol got a week and a half's rest versus the usual two days for the other patrols.

"Legolas," Salias smiled tiredly as he strapped on his wrist guards.

"You leave today?"

"Yes the other patrols returned today, which means its time for us to go," Calis stared at his father sadly, and Salias seemed to be trying to keep his spirits up. He looked up at Legolas, "Where is your Adar?"

"I do not know, I have not seen him today."

Salias groaned, "will he come to see us off?"

"He did not tell me, I do not know," Legolas said, remembering what his mother had said about their argument.

Salias looked down at Calis, and smiled sadly at him, "I will see you before you have time to miss me."

"Please be careful, Ada," he said quietly.

"I will, I'll be fine don't worry about me, alright?"

Calis nodded and he embraced him. He looked up and past Legolas, his face changed. Legolas turned to see his father and Thangannas as they approached them. Salias released Calis, and followed after Thranduil.

Thranduil could not let his cousin leave on such terms. He was essentially his brother, his only kin. Leaving an argument unresolved for two months was unacceptable.

"I could not let you leave without speaking to you," Thranduil said quietly.

"I was thinking the same. I am sorry about what I said. I am not disloyal to you gwador-nin, I was tired and lost my head. I know what you have been through and would follow you to the end."

Thranduil smiled slowly, "that means a lot to me, thank you. I am sorry for my reaction as well. I was distracted and tired as well."

Salias took Thranduil's wrist in a warrior's embrace, and returned to his son's side. He kissed his head, and started into the forest with his patrol.

Legolas followed his father back to the stronghold in comfortable silence. The guards opened the gate for them with a slight bow, and Thranduil turned around to look at Legolas and waited for him to catch up.

"I would like for you to join me on a council meeting today."

Legolas stared at his father, "really?"

Legolas had nagged his father so much about his desire to sit in on a council meeting that he had given up asking, and assumed the answer would simply always be no.

"Yes. You are not an elfling anymore, and I wish for you to take up position at the council when you are of age," he smiled, and Legolas threw his arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Ada. I will not let you down."

"I know you will not. You never have," he grinned, and Legolas couldn't hide the joy his father's words gave him, "I have to go tell Nana."

Thranduil watched Legolas run down one of the adjoining halls, and Faroth came up beside him, "what is he running for?"

"He will be attending council."

Faroth's eyebrows rose, "he will?"

"He is growing out of his youth," Thranduil said sadly, "it is time to stop treating him as such."

Faroth smirked, "it is difficult to watch your child grow, but you have raised Legolas well. He is a wonderful person, and will grow to do great things."

Thranduil nodded, and spoke quietly to Faroth on their way to the council room.

Elladan followed Earien out to the barracks, his nerves rising with every step he took. She turned to give him an encouraging look before she entered the barracks.

Elladan followed, and several elves looked up at him with curious glances. He swallowed nervously, but rose his head. He would not let them see.

"My queen," one of the elves said, and they all stood and bowed in unison. Elladan's eyes widened. Imladris' elves did not do that. For anyone. The elf that spoke stepped forward, and she greeted him.

"Captain, I would like you to meet Captain Elladan."

The elf was fairly tall, with a thin angular face and bright grey eyes hidden under dirty blonde hair. He pushed his unruly hair from his face and put his hand out to Elladan. Elladan took it, and they grasped one another's wrists.

"It is great to meet you, my name is Renil. We have been looking forward to your joining us."

"Thank you, I have as well."

"I will leave you," Earien said with a smile, "I will see you in a few days."

Elladan nodded, and they all watched Earien and Adanion exit the barracks.

"Where should we start?" Renil asked with a smile.

"What about climbing trees?" another elf with light hair asked.

"That is Brethil," Renil laughed, "But he is right. Can you climb trees?"

Elladan flushed, "No, I have never had to."

"That is alright, we will teach you," Renil reassured him. "I do not need to question your skills, I have heard tales of you and your brother's skills in combat."

Elladan blushed, "thank you. I hope I can be of service to you all."

"I am sure you will be. Have you seen any of the spiders?" he asked, and Elladan shook his head. "They are rare this far north, however we do come across them from time to time."

Elladan nodded and tried to eliminate the detailed images of being mauled by a giant spider in his sleep from his mind.

"Pack your things, everyone. We are leaving in a few moments."

Huldion was well aware of Luin's apprehension regarding the mission. They had just arrived in Gondor, and the first thing Huldion planned to do was let the group rest, especially Luin. He had not slept since they left Mirkwood, and was beginning to look worn. They made camp a half mile from the village, and Huldion set up his tent and made sure everyone was comfortable. Once finally settled it was sundown, and he decided to check in on Luin before he turned in early.

He was sitting on his bedroll, writing a letter to his sister. He looked up at Huldion, and smiled sheepishly. He folded the letter in half, shoving it under his pillow. "She told me to write when we arrived."

Huldion held up a letter of his own to the King, "I have one to send as well. Are you almost finished? We can send them together." Luin pulled his letter out and scribbled down a few more words before he rolled and sealed it. "The messenger is in the village, care to join me for the walk?"

Luin nodded, and the two started toward the village. It was a cool evening, and the elves of the camp were in a cheery mood. Huldion turned to Luin, his face veiled of emotion, "I cannot help but ask, how are you faring? Being away from Earien and Mirkwood."

Luin sighed and turned his head away from him. His wavy hair was the same as the queen's, and with heads turned they could be mistaken for one another. "I miss Mirkwood, and my sister. It is strange, I realize. For a grow elf to be so attached to his sister. It is what everyone thinks. But she raised me, you know. Our parents sailed when I was an elfling, after the sacking of Doriath. She is all I know, my only kin living here in middle earth, until Thranduil and Legolas of course. The only person to ever love me, to be there for me. It is strange for me to be away from her."

Huldion was taken aback. He did not know Earien's parents were gone, that she had raised her brother. Did anyone else know? "I understand how you feel strange being away from her. I do not judge your love for Earien. She is incredibly kind, and I myself go to her from time to time." Luin smiled, relieved he understood, "that is why, if you decide you do not want to stay here in Gondor, I understand." He said quietly. "You have not been trained, and this mission is dangerous."

Luin groaned, "I do not want to, I just-" he shook his head, "I am acting like a child. Running home to my sister. But I do not intend to leave, no matter how badly I want to."

Huldion smirked, his hand clapped his shoulder supportively, "I am not the queen, but I am here for you if you need me."

"Thank you," Luin said, and they gave their letters to the messenger.

"Get me a bowl of soup," he yelled to his wife as he watched the elves from the window. Erodolliel walked over slowly and slipped the bowl in his hand. Her eyes followed where her husband was looking, at two elves in Mirkwood uniforms that stood near the messenger post. They were talking to one of the men. "They have come for us," he said quietly, his eyes trained on them.

"You think so?" she asked curiously, although she already knew the answer.

"I know so," he said as he sipped the soup. "I have been waiting for this."

She glanced at him, and at the collection of throwing daggers on the desk. She was the more lethal of the two of them, and knew he would turn to her, "I as well."

"We have waited so long for this, my love. Soon we will have what we have worked towards all of this time. They are playing into our hands perfectly."

She smiled and nodded, unable to deny her own blood lust.

"Do you see the one there? With the dark wavy hair? Whom is he the image of to you?" Beinion asked her.

"The Queen," she said with a small gasp.

"That is the queen's baby brother. Mirkwood's foreign representative. But the other, the Captain with the red-brown hair. That my dear, is Captain Huldion, Sentinel Captain. One of Mirkwood's deadliest warriors. He must go first, my love. Then our plan can commence." He watched the pair, his eyes wild with a dangerous flame. Murder, malice, "Yes, this will be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please please review!


	5. A flaw in the plan

August 27 TA 1636

"Captain Elladan, are you hungry?"

Elladan glanced at Renil from his bedroll. He hadn't moved since they'd stopped to make camp, his feet sore from the improper boots he was wearing. He had tripped over sticks and torn his leggings on thorns and trees trying to climb them with no success. "No, thank you," he said quietly.

"Something wrong?" one of the team members, Gwilith, asked.

"No, my feet are a little sore, that is all," Elladan responded, pulling his boots off. His socks were torn, various blisters adorned the sides of his feet.

"You are wearing unsuitable boots for these woods. Our boots are far more flexible, and are of softer leather."

Elladan sighed, "I do not have your boots, I only have the boots I wore from Imladris."

Renil turned away from the fire and toward them, and sat next to Elladan on his bedroll, "How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine, thank you," he said, and Renil looked at his feet, then his torn leggings.

"You are not, why did you not tell me your boots were bothering you? Gwilith, get my bag."

Gwilith nodded, and returned moments later with Renil's bag. He pulled a pair of boots from it, and a roll of linen, "These should fit you," he said and nodded to Elladan's feet. "Take off your socks."

Elladan did as he asked and pulled his socks off his blistered feet. Renil poured water from his water skin onto his feet and wrapped them in the linen bandage. He pulled a pair of socks from his bag, and draped them over the boots. "If you have any other problems captain, let me know," he said with a small smile.

"Thank you," he said as Renil returned to his spot near the fire, one of the elves asked him a question and occupied his attention.

The elf he remembered as Brethil stared at him from across their small camp, hatred evident in his sharp features. All of the elves of Mirkwood had dangerous faces, a seemingly permanent side effect of the lethal environment they lived in; but this danger had never been directed at him before that moment. What this elf had against him, he did not know, but he had caught him staring the night before as well. He turned to Gwilith, "what does he have against me?"

"Brethil? He is just jealous is all, do not worry about him."

"Jealous?"

"You are Captain, and he thinks it is because of your relationship with the queen," Gwilith said regretfully, his grey eyes flashed to Brethil, and he looked away.

Elladan shook his head, "that is not true, the queen is not like that."

"That is just what he believes, it is not the thoughts of the entire group," Gwilith said with a small smile, and Elladan returned it.

"Thank you," he said quietly, but was startled by Renil. He stood suddenly, his pupils dilated, "we have company everyone. Look alive."

It was late, the moon and stars were the only thing that kept Huldion's mind off of his terrible luck. The stars were hard to find under the thick canopy of Mirkwood's trees, and he himself enjoyed the view he only got on foreign errands for the King.

He heard steps behind him, and turned to see Luin. He turned around again with a sigh, Luin sitting next to him on the stone wall. "Have you found anything?"

"No. Nothing at all. It is as if they have disappeared. But people continue to vanish, to turn up dead. I have never been at such a loss."

Luin stared out into the night, the fires of the men in the distance burning bright. "Perhaps this was their plan all along."

Huldion looked at him, then back at the sky, "I was thinking the same thing. What must I do?"

"You are asking me?" Luin said and scratched his head in silence. "What do you think was their plan? Why would they get us here?"

Huldion shook his head, "I do not know. They could have any number of motives for what they are doing. But Luin," he paused, "I would like for you to return to Mirkwood."

Luin's head shot up, his eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

"There is only four of us now, and you are the queen's brother. You are not as well trained as the rest of us. You cannot get hurt on my watch."

Luin shook his head, "With all due respect, I do not intend to leave now. I will not leave you and the rest of the team just because it is a little more challenging than you originally anticipated. I will stay."

Huldion stared at him as he considered. "Fine. If you will excuse me I must write the King."

August 27 TA 1636

"Do you want to start back to the stronghold soon, my lady?" Adanion asked quietly.

She turned with a small laugh, "why would you wish to do such a thing on such a fine day?"

He smiled, his eyes bright, "it is getting late."

She turned and let him catch up with her, "do you know who is coming today?"

"No, my lady, who?"

"Faroth's daughter. She has been living in the grey havens since the sinking of Beleriand, and now she has finally decided to visit."

Adanion's face changed to one of curiosity, "she has never visited?"

"She has never left the havens. I understand Faroth had a hard time when his wife died, and she could not bear to follow him. She believed he was on a destructive path and did not want to see him fade. But Lord Oropher helped him."

"I did not even know Faroth was married before," Adanion said with a sigh.

"He does not speak of her. It is terribly sad," Earien said, her eyes following the tree line to the sunset. The stood on the edge of a small cliff overlooking the river that led to Esgaroth. She sat on the grass and looked up at Adanion and patted the ground next to her. Her and her guard had gotten close over the years, and now she considered him one of her closer companions. He too enjoyed her company. She was always calm, always looking at the brighter side of every situation.

"The King is going to kill me," she laughed.

"He knows I am with you, will that not soften the blow?" Adanion asked with a smirk as he examined a cut on her hand.

"No, he worries so. I understand it after the loss he has had, but I cannot always worry about him worrying. Does that make sense?"

"It does," Adanion said.

"Let us go and meet Faroth's daughter."

It took them not twenty minutes to get back to the stronghold, and Faroth stood at the gate with Thranduil, waiting for the party to arrive. Faroth appeared nervous, and Earien placed a supportive hand on his arm. He smiled graciously with a small nod, and Thranduil spotted a group coming around a bend. They in fact bore the crest of the Grey Havens. They stopped before the gates and bowed before the King and Queen. An elleth got off her horse, and turned toward them with eager eyes. She had the same red hair as Faroth, the same fierce eyes. She was quite small, fragile looking.

Faroth stepped forward and stopped, unsure. Earien took Thranduil's arm and smiled up at him. She smiled, tears in her eyes, and closed the distance, running into his arms. He spun around, her feet coming off the ground. She was crying softly in his arms, and Faroth took her face in his hands, tears pouring down his face as well.

"You have gotten so beautiful," he whispered shakily, beaming.

"Ada, I will not leave you again. I will stay here, with you."

He smiled and embraced her again before he broke away and turned to Thranduil and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"My Lord Thranduil, this is my daughter, Sidhiel."

"It is a pleasure," Thranduil said, and she bowed her head to them.

"I have heard much of Mirkwood from Lord Cirdan. You have don wonderfully against the growing darkness in the south."

"Thank you," Thranduil said, "this is my wife, Earien."

She embraced Earien gently, "it is wonderful to meet you."

"Come, will you join us for tea your majesties?"

"We would love to," Thranduil smiled.

Earien sighed, and she and Thranduil shuffled back inside. "I have never seen him emotional. He is always so stone faced," Thranduil said to her in his mind.

"This will be good for him," she responded, and he agreed.

They sat in the garden again, Earien's favorite place, and had tea and a small lunch brought to them. Faroth's daughter spoke of her journey to Mirkwood, and Faroth couldn't take his loving eyes off of her. Amandil entered, two scrolls in his hand. Sidhiel met his eyes, and he blushed.

"Can I help you captain?"

Amandil blushed deeper, and stuttered, "Scrolls for you, your majesties."

"Thank you," Thranduil said, and handed Earien hers from Luin. It was the second one she had received since he had left.

Muinthel,

I have enjoyed my time here in Gondor, although I do miss Mirkwood in its strange beauty. I cannot deny that being away from you is difficult for me to bear. I am lonely in a way an elfling is lonely his first time away from home, and I feel foolish. Huldion has been incredibly kind to me, as you had told me. He has begun to search for the culprits without success. He is troubled by the lack of results he has produced, and fears failure. Two of the elves in the group have disappeared, and now there remains only four of us. The men in the village resent us, claiming we have brought danger with us, saying we have angered the pair. I fear for the mission itself and its success.

I am sure Huldion has wrote Thranduil with similar news, and I do not know if we should return or not. Do not worry for me, I am fine. I cannot express my desire to be home and to see you, Legolas, and Thranduil again.

With love

Luin.

Thranduil looked up at her, and she knew his letter was similar to her own. "If you could excuse us."

Faroth looked up, and his face changed from the face of a proud father to the face of the Captain of Defense, "What is it?"

Thranduil shook his head, "It is alright, I can handle it. Come speak with me later on."

Faroth shook his head gently, "My lord-"

"Stop. Take a day off," Thranduil smiled and Faroth relaxed slightly, the corners of his mouth turned up into something that almost resembled a smile.

Earien and Thranduil made their way quickly to his office, and summoned Amandil to join them. They pulled out a map of the area. He knew she had been a skilled as a sharpshooter in the past, and valued her opinion often in military strategy.

"It is heavily wooded, steep terrain. High population. They knew what they were doing," Thranduil sighed.

"What do you think their motives are? This is not a bitter drifting couple," Earien said.

The thought startled him. They weren't. It was all too obvious now.

"I am not sure, but I want them out. They will not have the satisfaction, and I will not endanger the rest of the team off of pride. Send a letter, immediately," Amandil nodded, and pulled a sheet of parchment from Thranduil's desk. He ran from the office, and Thranduil couldn't help but be nervous, his imagination ran away from him. What had he done? Why did he get involved? Why didn't he listen to Salias?

"We have to get them out, Amandil!" he shouted, and Amandil ran down the hall toward him again, "Yes?"

"Double the guard surrounding the stronghold, do not let anyone enter unless you have personal permission from me. They must leave, immediately. Send your fastest messenger."

Amandil nodded nervously, and walked down the hall, yelling for his assistant.

He spun, his eyes meeting Earien's. "where is Legolas?"

Legolas and Calis were the first in the water, Erron stood passively on the shore and watched. It was hotter than most days in Mirkwood, and Legolas had asked Faroth if he could go swimming, for which he nodded with a wave of his hand while he filled out paperwork. It had been permission enough for him. Him and Calis' clothes lay in the grass under a tree, and Erron stood guard over them.

"Come, swim with us!" Legolas called to him.

Erron shook his head, "I am alright on shore."

Calis smirked and dunked his head, "you are afraid?"

Erron turned his head defiantly, "I never learned to swim."

Calis glanced shamefully at Legolas, who rolled his eyes at his cousins insensitivity, "Come, we will teach you."

Erron quirked his mouth in consideration, and pulled his boots and shirt off. He waded into the water, and Legolas nodded in confirmation with each step. Calis still felt guilty about mocking him, and watched silently in his shame. The water reached Erron's ribcage and he stopped, his fearful eyes staring at the gentle rush of the water. "it will not carry you away, I will not allow any harm to come to you." Erron nodded, and took another step toward him. He smiled, and Legolas placed his hand under his elbow, "now kick your feet."

Erron followed his instruction, and his feet were no longer on the river bottom. Shock passed his face and turned to delight, and he leaned on Legolas as he swam deeper into the river. Calis smiled and cheered. Erron moved to put his feet down, as he was getting tired, and Legolas released his arm. He reached for the river bottom with his foot, and he slipped on a mossy rock, his head flew under the water suddenly. Legolas dove for him, and saw no evidence of him. "Erron!" he screamed in panic, and he saw his head bob above the water further down river. "Calis!" he cried and pointed, before diving into the water again. Calis climbed out and dashed alongside the river, leaping over sticks and rocks, keeping his eye on him. Erron managed to keep his head above the water, desperate cries escaped his lips every once in a while. Legolas caught him, and Erron wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Don't let go of me, please," he cried, and Legolas searched the upcoming shores for something to grab onto. Erron was tired, and his weight was too much for Legolas to hold above the deep water, and keeping his own head above water was proving challenging. He inhaled a mouthful of water, his vision fuzzy. Erron tried to help him, but failed against the strength of the water. The rapid portion was coming up as Legolas knew, and he tried not to panic as he dragged Erron with him toward the side. The attempt proved futile, and Legolas' back hit a rock. He cried out, and water poured into his mouth. His head was under water, and Erron was suddenly far behind him, and was pulled onshore by Calis. The small drop that led to the rapids was feet away from him, and the last he saw was Calis running as fast as he could alongside the river.

"I could not find them anywhere, Your Majesty, we searched the whole area surrounding the stronghold," Amandil said apologetically.

He turned to Faroth, who rode up on his horse from the river area, "we found these," he said, his face grave. He handed Thranduil the boys' clothes, and Thranduil ran Legolas' tunic between his fingers a few times, willing his son to be in it once again. "We will find them, Thranduil," He said forcefully, and nodded. "We will."

Thranduil tuned to Lorn, who looked as if he wanted to dash into the forest himself. Thranduil was empathetic with the feeling, but years of his staff restraining him left him with a depressing sense of being trapped during situations such as these, when the last thing he wanted to do was be sensible. "Do you think it was malicious?" he asked the King, and he shook his head,

"I do not know. It is too dark to see signs of a struggle, although my Captain assures me they found none."

Lorn nodded, and turned to Faroth, "I wish to search for them," he put his hand up as the protests began, "I do not care about any excuses you may have. I will search for my son. Now." No words were spoken against him this time, and he turned to Thranduil, "I will find our boys if it is the last thing I do."

Thranduil took small comfort in the words, but the force behind them did reassure him slightly. Earien clung to Thranduil's arm, and together they walked back to the royal wing. No words were passed between them, both too worried to reassure the other. Earien eventually did manage to cry herself to sleep, regardless of her attempts to hide her tears from Thranduil, and he rose and sat in the living room. He drank dorwinion until he too fell asleep.

He woke to no new news of his son, and no news of the group in Gondor. Would it be terribly difficult to get out of the Stronghold without anyone noticing? Especially Faroth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual thanks for reading and I'd appreciate reviews!


	6. There is nothing more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, with our villains getting more involved with the plot and everything, this chapter is a bit more graphic than previous chapters.

August 27 TA 1636

"Legolas, mellon nin."

He pried his eyes open despite his desire to shut himself out from the world. Pain throbbed in his side and in his temples, and he groaned. His vision cleared to Calis' worried face. His head was in Calis' lap, and his cousin brushed hair from his face.

"Where are we?" Legolas groaned.

"Down river somewhere, I am not sure."

Legolas took a deep breath, and sat up. Calis began to protest, and Erron looked guiltily at him. Legolas stood, and took a step back to regain his balance. He touched his forehead. Blood. He spun around to look at his cousin, "What happened?"

"You hit your head on a rock in the river, I had to pull you out," Calis said quietly.

Legolas turned to look at Erron, who looked away, ashamed, "I am sorry. This is my fault, and I have caused you nothing but trouble since I arrived here. When we return to the stronghold, I will bother you no longer."

Legolas glanced at Calis, who shrugged. "I am not angry, none of this has been your fault. You could not swim and I urged you into the water. I was responsible, this is my doing."

Erron shrugged, and Calis walked up next to Legolas, "we must get going, hopefully we can make it back to the stronghold by nightfall."

Elladan drew his sword, and orcs crashed through the surrounding brush, weapons over their heads. He turned and killed three orcs in quick succession. He turned and killed two more, his sword flew quickly through the air to meet the necks and sides of those before him that dared defy him. He killed another running in pursuit of one of his team members, and sighed in the new found silence. He sheathed his sword and turned toward the others, who stared at him.

"Impressive, Captain," Renil smiled, "Welcome to the team."

Elladan could not help but smile at the acceptance he felt with the sentiment, and bowed his head, "thank you."

Brethil dabbed at a cut on his shoulder and met Elladan's eyes with respect. "I apologize for my rudeness. I was mistaken. You have my loyalty, Captain."

Elladan nodded, "thank you. I appreciate your respect for me and I accept your apology."

Brethil almost smiled, and inclined is head respectfully before he returned to his bedroll to pack.

They packed and got on their way, traipsing along the remaining areas of light in the forest. Elladan did have an easier time with the boots Renil had given him, and his feet were not nearly as sore as they were. He was wearing the uniform of the sentinel now; a dark green tunic and dark brown leggings. He was given wrist guards and fingerless gloves for climbing trees, although he could not seem to get himself in one no matter what he or Renil tried. That night he taught some of the team the combat skills his father had taught him. He felt slightly homesick after. He felt a little remorse for leaving his father the way he did. He knew the rift between he and his brother took a toll on Elrond, and he had done nothing to comfort his father.

He sat alone on his bedroll, and Renil approached him. "We return to the stronghold tomorrow," he said quietly.

Elladan looked up at him, "already?"

"Yes, goes by quickly does it not?"

Elladan smiled and his eyes returned to the splinter in his hand, "I feel I need to write my father."

"He and the queen are very close, are they not?"

"Yes. She is very dear to him. It is quite a long story."

Renil smiled, "get some rest, we leave at dawn."

August 28 TA 1636

Thranduil strode quickly down the corridor and tried to avoid the gaze of all that passed him. He had a plan that was most likely to fail, but he could not sit in the stronghold any longer while his son was in danger. He wore the uniform of the royal guard. Grey and green with light mail and a helmet with a visor, so only his eyes were showing.

He had told Amandil he was to search for Legolas. He knew he would not try to stop him, and he nodded. Faroth was out looking for him, so he had to leave before he returned.

When he got to the stable he readied his horse, and mounted it before he heard an approaching group. He cursed silently, and turned to see Faroth ride toward him, eyes wide. "Where are you going with the King's horse?" he asked, but his voice gave away his suspicion. He knew it was Thranduil.

Thranduil pulled the helmet off, and sighed. He ran his hands through his hair. "You cannot command me, Faroth. I will search for my son if I wish."

"I know, and I will not stop you. However, it is incredibly unwise," he said with a sigh.

"I know that. But I do not care, currently. I cannot wait any longer," he said, pain in his voice. Faroth got off his horse, his eyes pained as well, and approached Thranduil.

"I know you are worried, we all are, and I am sure the queen is a mess. But you cannot risk the fate of your kingdom. We have found no signs of a struggle, they are probably lost. Your son is clever, Thranduil. I do not believe he is in danger for a moment. Let me keep searching for him."

Thranduil picked up hints of guilt in his voice, and got off his horse, "what is it?"

"I- I gave him permission to go swimming. It is my fault," he said quietly.

"No, I told you he could ask you permission for things when I was not available. I would have said yes as well," he said quietly.

"I will search, day and night for him. He will not come to harm while I stand. But please, do not make me worry for you as well. Stay and run your kingdom. Your people need you."

Thranduil stared into the forest a moment, and nodded, "you are right."

Faroth observed him regretfully, and put his hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. I will make this right."

Thranduil nodded, a sense of loss and fretfulness settled within him. He needed his wife, but she too felt this fret. He searched for her presence within him, and she too was overcome with worry. Come see me she said quietly to him in his mind, "I must go. Thank you, Faroth."

"Thranduil."

He turned, and walked back toward him, "I received this letter from one of the members of the team that you sent with Huldion to Lorn's village. Days after he disappeared. You should read it."

Thranduil unfolded the letter,

Commander Faroth,

For days we have searched long and hard, turning every rock and ever leaf in search of the culprits, and still nothing has come up. False leads have been laid, and we have spent days following trails leading to nothing but lost time. Captain Huldion grows desperate, and will not admit defeat. Every day we lose a team member regardless of the precautions we take. I confess that I am fearful, and wish to return to Mirkwood. Whomever we seek knows what they are doing.

Dinoth

Thranduil looked up at Faroth, guarded, and walked away.

Earien was in the conservatory drinking tea with Alonnen. He loved the flowers that grew under the elven glass that lay overhead, each a different color. Alonnen rose when he arrived, "I will see you two at dinner."

Thranduil nodded and sat in her seat. The only people in the room besides the two of them were Thangannas and Adanion. He felt comfortable being himself in their presence, for they had seen him at his best and at his worst. He groaned and put his hands over his face.

"Has Faroth returned?" she asked nervously.

"Indeed he has, with no signs of him."

She glanced around uneasily and put her head in her hands. She looked up at Thranduil's tense form hunched over the table and touched his shoulder. "If anyone is to find him aside from us it would be Faroth."

He knew she was right, but he could not be calm until his son was with him again. "I cannot tame my mind, I cannot stop worrying about him."

"Nor can I. I cannot get my mind off of him, and Luin."

"I have not heard from Huldion in a few days. I have sent a guard to bring a message for them to return."

She stared at him, her eyes wide, "you are worried about them are you not? What do you know?"

He hesitated, "I simply know that it is far too dangerous for them. Huldion is over his head."

She stared at him a moment, before she rose and walked away from the table, Adanion fell quickly in step behind her.

August 29 TA 1636

"Everything is as planned," Beinion said quietly as he sipped his tea. Erodolliel sat on the counter of their small apartment.

The captain and the queen's brother are still protected," she pointed out quietly.

"I am aware. But they will not be for much longer." His eyes fell on the elves he had tied up on the floor. Beside the captain and the brother of the queen, these two were the highest ranking in the group, and close friends of the Captain. They were the most useful of the elves he'd captured, so he kept these two alive. They were conscious, this he could tell, but they lay silently, motionlessly and stared at the wall.

He approached the one Erodolliel had caught earlier that day, and rolled him towards him by his elbow. His grey eyes found his, terror amid the anger in his face. "What is your name?"

"Dinoth," he spat.

"Well, Dinoth, I will let you live, if you will answer a few questions for me." Dinoth glared at him, and Beinion smiled. "Good. All I want to know is simply the name of the Captain that led your group." The elf said nothing and stared at the wall. Beinion slapped him with a vulgar crack, and the elf's head turned, his hair over his face. Beinion tore the elf's hair back from his face and held it in his fist. "I do not have time for Mirkwood heroics. Your silence will get you nothing but the slow and painful death of your comrade." He growled angrily.

Dinoth glanced at the elf on the floor who was facing the wall, Minador. He knew his wife just had a baby, and he himself was just beginning to move through the ranks, "the King and Queen will have your head for this."

Beinion rolled his eyes and nodded his head toward the elf on the ground. Erodolliel kicked him in the ribs and Minador cried out and curled, "His broken ribs say otherwise. Where is Thranduil? Where is he now, as you suffer in honor of his name? I am willing to bet he sits now on his throne behind his walls of stone. He is going to recall your captain and leave you here to die in the name of Mirkwood."

Fear flashed in Dinoth's eyes and he heard the quiet gasps of his team member in the corner. What could possibly happen as a result of telling him Huldion's name? "Let him go and I will tell you his name," Dinoth said and nodded toward the elf on the ground.

"You are not in a position to bargain. Tell me his name, and I won't send him home in little pieces."

"In that case I would rather you break every bone in my body."

Beinion smiled, "that can be arranged. But first," he said and pointed to Minador, "tie him to a tree, Erodolliel, and make sure he cannot see where he has come from."

Legolas stumbled after Calis, his eyes half closed. He hadn't paid attention to where they were going at all, even though he was supposed to be trying to help his cousin navigate the forest. Calis rarely left the stronghold and didn't know the forest like Legolas, but Legolas barely knew he was even in the forest. His head pounded in rhythm with his footsteps, and his vision was so blurred he shook his head every few minutes to try and clear his head. Calis dragged him along and held his hand gently, occasionally asked if he recognized where he was. His head sounded as if it had water in it, and all he wanted to do was stop and sleep.

Calis was worried, but didn't let Erron pick it up. Legolas was barely conscious, and Calis had no idea where they were in relation to the Stronghold. He did not know how to take care of a man. He knew they needed food and sleep far more than elves- but how much more? Would he try to tell him? He looked back at him, and he was following behind, head hung. He spoke far less westron than Legolas did. Legolas had learned so quickly in his excitement- what was he going to do? Legolas tripped and fell to his knees, and Calis pulled him up gently. He took his face in his hands, and blood dripped from the wound at his forehead.

"Can we stop, please," Legolas breathed.

"We have not been walking long. I know you want to stop, we will stop soon and rest I promise."

Legolas nodded, his heavily lidded eyes finding his for a moment, before promptly vomiting. Calis led him on, and Erron followed silently.

They did not walk for more than ten minutes before Calis realized they were not too far from the stronghold. He wanted to cry he was so relieved. He heard horses, and spun around to face them. It was Faroth and Amandil with a small group of the guard. Calis called out, and Faroth reached him first, and jumped off. He ran over to Calis, and he began to cry, all of the pressure and responsibility on his chest finally gone. Faroth turned to Amandil, "check on the boy," he nodded and went to speak with Erron. Faroth smiled gently at Calis, "sit down for a moment. You're alright." Calis sat at the base of a tree, and Faroth took Legolas in his arms and examined the extensive blood at the side of his head. He spoke quietly to him, and Legolas could barely understand him.

"Is he ok?" Calis cried.

"He is alright, he has a concussion. But we have to get back to the stronghold now, and there we will talk. Alright?"

Calis nodded and Faroth lifted Legolas into his arms. Calis got on Amandil's horse and Erron on Faroth's assistant's horse, and the rode quickly toward the stronghold.

At the entrance stood Thranduil and Earien, who looked thankful and horrified at the same time. Faroth handed Legolas to Thranduil, who cradled him against his chest. They turned and walked quickly back into the stronghold toward the healing wing. Faroth helped Calis down, and they walked back to the royal wing in silence. Faroth had his arm around his shoulder, and he seemed more than willing to speak to him of his troubles, until his assistant ran up to him with a letter. His face changed to terror, and he walked faster. "I will speak with you later if you wish, or you can speak with the King. Something has happened. Rest and eat. You have deserved it," Calis nodded and was left in the presence of his mother, while Faroth hurried to the healing wing.

Thranduil sat next to the bed and read to Legolas while Earien stitched up a deep cut on his side. Although Earien assured him he would be fine, Thranduil could not help but watch his son nervously as he read. Earien hummed quietly, which soothed them both, and she tied off the stitch.

"Thranduil," he turned, Faroth dashed in.

"What is it?"

"Its Lorn."

August 30 TA 1636

Huldion moved quietly through the woods, bow in hand. He had received word of an elf in men's clothing moving in the direction he was. He had left Luin at the camp with the last remaining member of his team for their own safety, despite their protests. His hair was tied back so he could focus better, and scaled the nearest tree with ease. He could not see any signs of anyone but himself, but he did feel as if he was not alone. He checked behind himself repeatedly, and scolded himself for his paranoia. It was no way to hold himself as the leader of a mission.

He heard a rubbing noise, and turned quickly, his bow strung. e HYHe saw light brown hair blow from behind a tree trunk, and climbed down quietly. He went around the tree, and gasped. It was Minador, a member of his team that had disappeared almost a week prior. Minador flinched in response to Huldion's gasp, and screamed at the top of his lungs. He struggled against the rope that held him against the tree.

"Mellon! It is me, Huldion," he said quietly, his face in his hands.

Minador cried out in joy, and Huldion cut him free. "Goheno nin, mellon."

"There is nothing to forgive," Huldion said, the shock slowly wore off, and he looked at his teammate. He was missing two fingers, and his arms were covered in blood. A chunk of his hair was missing, and he suddenly came to a realization. "Can you see?"

"No," he whispered despairingly. "I do not know what happened, but I woke up and now I cannot see."

"Ok, do not worry. We are going home, right now. This is too much for us."

"My fingers-"

"Be still," he said quietly and took his hand in his. He tore his cloak and wrapped his hand quickly. He was suddenly nervous, and wanted to get back to Luin as fast as he could.

A sharp pain rang through his back and he fell to his side. Minador cried out, and was silent. He looked up to a few elves with bows walking towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please review


	7. A downward spiral

September 1 TA 1636

Lorn was dead.

Thranduil stared at Faroth across the table, his expression unreadable. Men were so fragile, so weak. He had been caught by a band of orcs searching for Erron, and now he was dead, and Erron was an orphan. Huldion was missing. Luin and one other elf were the only two of the group still safe, and Earien was hysterical. How had this all happened so quickly?

"Hir nin-" Faroth prompted gently, and Thranduil closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We have to extract Luin and his guard and search for the remaining team and Captain Huldion. Prepare forty of our best trained for a search and rescue. Send a high alert message to Luin, tell him we're coming and they are to stay indoors with the guard. Faroth, if you could inquire about Erron's family as well."

"Yes, your majesty," he said and they all rose as the King did. "What if a family cannot be found?"

Thranduil stared at him, "then we shall keep him here and raise him for the time being."

Faroth nodded with a small smile, and Thranduil strode from the room. Thangannas fell in step behind him, and Thranduil could not stop thinking about Luin. He should never had gone. Huldion was trained, he knew what to do and could defend himself. Luin could barely protect himself and he was a nervous person. Gentle and shy. With the condition they had found some members of the group in the surrounding woods, he was afraid for him. There was no way Luin could handle such torment. He raked his hand through his hair and caught Thangannas as he stared at him.

"My apologies, hir nin."

"No apology necessary," he breathed and pushed the door open to the armory.

September 2 TA 1636

Elladan read the letters from his father as he waited for Earien in the garden. They all said that all was well, that everyone was doing well, but little more. He did not mention Elrohir, and there was little in the way of support. He knew his father was upset, and reading the letters made him feel worse. Earien sat in front of him, and Adanion stood by the door. She sighed, and smiled tiredly at him.

"How was patrol?"

"Good. The team respects me and I them. Renil is a strong leader."

"That he is. He has always been on top in Mirkwood."

"Why does he not have a higher position?" Elladan asked.

"He does not want one. He has young children and a family, he does not wish to risk his life."

Elladan nodded in understanding, "I heard about Luin."

Earien glanced at the forest, and back to him, "yes. I am worried, I admit. I feel the need to go after him myself. But I cannot."

"They will get him home safely," Elladan reassured her, but she didn't seem comforted. "Has my father written?"

"Only every day," she smiled. "Surely he has written you as well?"

"Yes, but they are quite vague."

She nodded in understanding, "he is concerned for you, and doesn't really know what to say."

"I feel a bit put out," he admitted, "he will not speak to me about how he feels about the matter."

"He does not want to sway you. You know he went through the same ordeal and he and his brother went different ways, Elros with the Edain, and your father with the Eldar. He knows too well your struggle and knows you must find your own path, in the event Elrohir does choose differently than yourself."

"I know, and I feel terribly about it. I know I will choose the Eldar without question, but Elrohir seems to sway toward men more and more each time we speak of it. I feel like he and I are half of the same person, and when I am, away from him I am not myself."

"Do you not feel better the longer you are here?" she asked.

"I do not miss him as much as I did-"

"In time do you not think that you can become your own, dependent on only yourself? You have been here a short time, but yet you are already missing him less and less. Yes you will always miss him, but will you always feel dependent? I think you have already answered that for yourself."

He stared at his nails for a moment while he thought, and looked up at her, "you are right."

She smiled gently. "Take this time for you, not for thinking about Elrohir or your father."

He smiled and stood, "thank you, Earien."

"Any time," she smiled, and Elladan started toward his room to write his father. He had been right about Earien. She did see things you could not see yourself.

She was reading. That was all she was doing. Reading silently and having a glass of wine. It drove Thranduil crazy. They had spoken very little since Luin had left on that mission. A few words in passing, a discussion here and there about Legolas, but that was it. She would not speak to him or offer him any advice or guidance like she always had. He did not know if it was intentional, she was forward and always spoke her mind to him, so he could not tell. But he could not take it too much longer. He was afraid to bring it up and tear open wounds she was so carefully hiding from everyone, so he simply watch her read until he went to bed.

Thranduil gasped and flinched awake. He glanced next to him and Earien was asleep still. He panted, his hand over his pounding heart. He usually woke her when they were this terrible. He was afraid to, and stood. He gasped quietly as searing pain shot through his leg and back. He stepped quietly from the bedroom, and leaned against the wall. He favored his leg and groaned quietly as he massaged it. The pain was not subsiding, and sweat broke out all over. He cringed and walked across the living room to Pelior's room.

"Pelior." Thranduil called weakly into the room.

Pelior opened the door, "My lord, I am so sorry-"

"I am the one who is sorry, I shouldn't have woken you," Thranduil grumbled.

"It is alright, of course. Are you well, hir nin?"

"I-"

"It is a nightmare then, yes?"

Thranduil nodded shakily, "and my leg."

"Would you like me to draw you a bath? It will help I'm sure."

Thranduil nodded, and Pelior rose and pulled his robe on. "I am sorry Pelior I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that."

"I do not feel invaded, aran-nin. You are welcome to wake me whenever you need." Thranduil smiled, and Pelior noticed he was shaking and his eyes were wide with fear. "Do you wish for me to fetch Queen Earien?"

"No, thank you. She was exhausted as well and I do not wish to wake her," he said quickly.

Pelior was not blind and knew there was some tension between them, but said "I understand." He indicated the bath was ready, and Thranduil stood shakily.

He helped him out of his clothes and into the bath. He closed his eyes, sighing. Pelior washed his hair, and Thranduil asked "Pelior, can I ask you a personal question."

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Are you, married? Have kids?" Pelior was silent, and stopped scrubbing Thranduil's hair. "I am sorry-"

"It's alright, my lord. My wife sailed after the second kinslaying from her wounds and my daughter married a soldier of the galadhrim and lives in Lorien." He said quietly.

"I regret I have never met your family."

After a long pause Pelior said "you are different, from your father and the others."

"How so?"

"I mean no offense, your majesty."

"I'm not offended, I just do not understand what you mean."

"Your father was not kind to me. I was injured and dealing with new found disability. He had no mercy on me and my young daughter, whom I was still trying to figure out how to raise on my own." Thranduil sat silent, unmoving. "My king, I- that was treasonous, I am deeply sorry I- I accept any punishment you see fit my lord. I did not mean to speak against King Oropher's memory," Pelior stuttered, panicked.

Thranduil didn't move, he just turned his head. "Could you help me out please, Pelior." He said quietly.

"Of course your majesty." He said, and took Thranduil's elbow and helped him out. Thranduil threw on his robe. He limped in his room and put clean nightclothes on and combed his hair. Pelior stood silently in the doorframe, his face stoic but his eyes fearful. Thranduil's father had instilled fear in him, he was a good servant out of fear. He was terrified of doing something wrong.

"Pelior." He said quietly. "I am not angry with you." Pelior visibly relaxed. "I know that my father was cold, and I am deeply sorry for anything he did to make your life difficult. You have done far too much for me. Much more than I deserve." Pelior stared at the ground.

Thranduil approached him, making Pelior shrink slightly. "But I am not Oropher. I do not wish you to think I take you for granted in any way, and I do not wish for you to fear me. If you need a day off, tell me. If you want to go visit your daughter, let me know. We are kin, as far as I'm concerned."

Pelior smiled, tears in his eyes. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Once again, I am very sorry for waking you. I just- sometimes I cannot be alone." He admitted.

"It is alright. I care for you, and I am more than willing to help you if you need it."

"Thank you." Thranduil smiled weakly, his eyes tired but burdened by fear and pain.

"My lord, are you sure about lady Earien?"

Thranduil turned his head away, "I would greatly appreciate if you could wake her for me." He whispered.

"Of course." Pelior returned with Earien, who wore her usual kind face. It was still marred by the grief she felt, but nothing could dim her glow.

"I am so sorry-"

"Thranduil. Nonsense, my love." She said quietly, and sat next to him. He looked at her sheepishly, and his face contorted in pain when he moved his leg. "Pelior, could you please get my bag and a glass of wine." Pelior nodded and swept away. She stared at him a moment and he wouldn't meet her eyes. "Why did you not wake me?"

He sighed, "I did not want to bother you."

"Bother me? Why would you think that way? Is your hair wet?"

"Pelior helped me take a bath."

"Are you angry with me?" she asked quietly.

"Earien, no. I thought you were angry with me."

"Why would I be angry with you?"

"Luin is in Gondor because of me, I don't know, you have been avoiding me."

"No I have not. I have been distracted but not because I am angry with you. I have been worried about Luin and Elladan, Elrond writes me nearly every day. Legolas. I have just been preoccupied."

"I am sorry. I should have asked you."

"Do not apologize, now," she said and took her bag from Pelior. She mixed some herbs into the glass of wine and handed it to him. "Pain, muscle relaxing and sleeping herbs. Your usual mixture."

He downed the glass, and Thranduil rose and followed her to the bed, "Pelior, can you please just throw some logs in the fire."

"Of course."

"Thank you so much."

"There is no need." Pelior smiled. Thranduil lay next to Earien, curling against her. She stroked his hair, humming an old sindarin song.

September 3 TA 1636

Legolas blinked to his mother, who sat on the side of the bed. She touched his face gently, and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged, his head throbbed. He did not remember anything from that day. He did not remember even leaving the stronghold that day. This memory loss made him nervous, but his mother was unconcerned, so he just ignored it.

"How is Erron?" he asked and she sighed.

"He is having a hard time just now, your father is going to speak to him today. He will be just fine."

"Any news of uncle Luin?"

His mother's face changed to one of pain and fear, but she quickly his it behind her bright eyes and gentle smile, "not yet, penneth. He will be home soon safe."

"I hope so. Can I get up today?"

"Tomorrow. Do not be impatient, if you get up too soon you may end up in bed for weeks,"

"Can I see Calis today?" Legolas asked carefully, trying not to test his mother's patience.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Good," Calis said from the doorway. Legolas smiled, and Earien stood and started toward the door.

"He has to stay in bed, Calis, and he is resting."

"Yes, mam." Calis said politely, and Earien closed the door behind her.

"I have missed you, why have you not come?" Legolas asked.

"I have been preoccupied, and I have come by but you have been sleeping each time," he lied.

"How is Erron?" he asked, he did not wish to hear any more lies from Calis.

"I do not know, I have not seen him either."

Legolas watched his cousin, guilt and fear washed over it as he stood and faced away from him. He turned his head, and his golden hair covered his face. "What is going on with you?" Legolas asked quietly. "You have been avoiding me, and you have not even asked Erron how he was? His Adar died looking for him, Calis, now he is stuck here with us and you do not even go to see him?"

"I do not speak westron, Legolas," he tried weakly.

"You speak enough. It does not take many words to show someone you are sorry for their loss. And you are supposed to be my best friend, my kin. You have not come to see me once. My naneth told me when I asked her."

"I do care. You do not understand anything, do you? You almost died. I was responsible for you and that mortal. I did not know where I was, I did not know how to help you. I did not know what Erron needed! What if you had died?" he asked shakily.

"Then I would have died," Legolas responded simply. "But I did not, why must you treat me as if I did?"

"I am sorry." He said quietly. "I just cannot stop thinking about it."

"You must. I am fine, and you cannot dwell on the past, or the future. Neither of them care if we worry."

Calis smiled, "you get your wisdom from your naneth."

"I had to inherit something from her. We do not look related."

Calis laughed, "you have her face, and all the terrifying glares that go with it."

"My adar's faces are quite terrifying, however," Legolas laughed.

"Yes but they are not your Naneth's and I think your Adar would agree."

Legolas barked with laughter, but it turned to a pained moan. Calis crawled onto the bed and made his way to lay next to Legolas. Legolas put his hand on his cousin's arm weakly. "I am never leaving this stronghold again."

September 4 TA 1636

Luin sat quietly in the armory of Lorn's village, well, a small apartment above the armory. His guard, Gelihir, sat with him and nervously looked around the room. They had gotten a message from Mirkwood to stay there until help arrived, and that they would do. If these people could capture Huldion, they were dangerous. Luin was terrified, and thought about the conversation he'd had with Earien. He could have stayed home. But here he was. Gelihir was young and inexperienced, and mortified. Luin glanced over at him, and smiled reassuringly.

"Everything is fine, don't worry."

"But Captain Huldion-"

"Captain Huldion went out on his own, when he knew it was dangerous. The guard is on its way and they are going to search for the others," Luin tried to reassure him. "We will be fine."

Gelihir rose and began to pace around the office, "surely your sister will not leave you here long."

"No. Surely my sister is trying to come get me herself. Hopefully Thranduil will restrain her."

Gelihir ran his hands over his thin mousy hair, his bright grey eyes wide and tearful. He walked over to the door and placed his hand over it, but turned abruptly "What if the entire village is a trap, Luin. They have never helped us-"

"You sound ridiculous. They are helping us right now, they're protecting us until the search and rescue comes."

Gelihir blinked and let a tear fall from his cheek. "Then why is the door locked from the outside?"

September 5 TA 1636

Thranduil knocked on the door, and he heard a small voice call "enter."

He pushed the door open, and Erron sat on the bed wrapped in the blanket. He looked terrible, dark circles around red eyes. He wiped his face, and stood. "I am sorry, I was not expecting you."

"It is alright, do not get up on my account," he said gently. "I have been wishing to speak to you, I have just had much to deal with. Everything is quite chaotic."

"The Queen has come to see me a few times," he said quietly, "she has brought me meals and some things."

"That is good," Thranduil smiled sadly, "I believe we need to talk." Erron nodded, his bloodshot eyes fearful. "Do you have any family?"

Erron stared at him, his eyes wide, and shook his head slowly. "No-"

"Did your father have any friends that may take you in?"

"I- I do not know," he said, and tears welled in his eyes. He sobbed heavily, and tried to hold back. "I am sorry-"

"Listen," Thranduil said gently and put his hands on his shoulders, "Everything is going to be ok."

"I have nowhere to go, no one wants me," he cried.

"If we cannot find you someone who genuinely wants you, you can of course stay here. You are not alone, you have us." Erron looked up at him, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He cried out, and Thranduil opened his arms and offered an embrace, which Erron gladly accepted. He cried in Thranduil's arms, and he brushed his hand over his hair. "Everything is alright. Your father was a very good man who loved you very much. I will not allow his love to be in vain. Do not worry, we will not put you in bad hands. The only reason we are even searching is not because we do not want you, it is because it would be better for you to be with your own people. It would be more difficult for you here. Wherever you end up will be the best place for you. I promise."

Erron nodded in Thranduil's arms, and sobbed. "Thank you. I have been so afraid."

"There is no need to be. We would never do anything to hurt you."

Thranduil knew what happened before anyone came to tell him, before any messengers came. He sat in his office expectantly as the door opened, an alarmed Amandil in the doorway.

"My lord, Luin and Gelihir, They've been captured within the armory. There is note of challenge and ransom."

Thranduil folded his hands gravely. Amandil was nervous. The king's face read nothing but war and rage. He inclined his head, his eyes snake like slits of a King that was done with being taken for a fool. He stood, and his long silvery hair whipped around as his head did to meet Amandil's nervous gaze.

"Let's accept this challenge, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please review


	8. Too much at stake

September 6 TA 1636

He shifted and groaned. His side ached, and his mouth tasted overwhelmingly of blood. He tried to open his eyes, but only one could. It was dark, and he was on the forest floor. Someone's back was pressed against his, and he tugged the shirt with his tightly bound hands. The person grunted, and Luin tried to roll over to see who it was, but couldn't. His shirtfront was torn from being dragged through the forest, and his feet had no longer had boots on them. There was no fire around or any signs of civilization or the people who brought them there. The form behind him shifted, and he managed to roll over onto his back.

"Huldion?" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Luin?" the form murmured weakly. "How did they get you?"

"I don't remember."

"Can you see?"

Luin lay in silence a moment, "you cannot?"

"No, nor can Minador."

Luin swallowed his panic, and closed his eyes a moment. "Are you ok, otherwise?"

"I- I only have seven fingers," he said quietly. Luin groaned, and looked past Huldion. Dinoth lay next to him, his neck at an unnatural angle and his eyes open in death. Luin cried out, and screwed his eyes shut. "What is it?"

"Dinoth is dead," he whispered nervously.

Huldion was silent a while before he sighed, "who else?"

"I do not know I cannot see, there is no light and-"

"Calm down," Huldion said quietly. "It is alright."

Luin rolled toward him, and his face met Huldion's back. His cloak was torn to shreds, and his hands covered in blood.

"Listen to me. I will not let anything happen to you while I live. I promised the queen and I promise you. So do not worry, alright?"

Luin stared fearfully at his bloodied neck, "I am more worried for you."

"I will be alright," He responded wearily, unconvincing to Luin.

September 7 TA 1636

"No, it is not happening, I will not allow it," Thranduil said forcefully and glared at Faroth. With him sat Amandil and Earien.

"It is our best chance, and-"

"It is far too dangerous."

"Forty of the guard will be there as well, your majesty," Amandil said.

"I do not care! I have my limits, and that is beyond what I am willing to do. I cannot be swayed."

"Thranduil," Earien said quietly, "You must look beyond us. Do you truly doubt my ability?"

Thranduil stared at her, "it is what they are trying to do, to draw you out."

"It will be fine. We have them, aran-nin," Amandil assured.

"She can go on such a dangerous mission and I cannot go out alone?"

Faroth cleared his throat, "My lord, in the event the queen is killed-"

"It does not affect the standing of the kingdom and I something happens to me Legolas would inherit the throne, I know how it works, Faroth, but she is my wife."

"And she is Earien. She can keep her head in generally any situation, and she will be able to think strategically if something goes wrong, as we have seen in the past many times. Her brother is there. I would feel better if she went with Amandil, and I think Amandil will feel better as well."

"Is that true, Captain?" Thranduil asked Amandil, his eyes bore into his head.

"I would not allow harm to come to her, my lord," Amandil assured.

Thranduil stood, "I am outnumbered, then. Very well," he said, and stormed out of the council room.

It did not take long for Earien to find him. He was sitting in a tree just outside of the stronghold. How he got away from Thangannas she had no idea. She climbed the tree and sat down next to him. He looked at her, annoyance and sadness evident on his face.

"If you truly do not wish for me to go I will not."

He exhaled sharply, "I do not. But I cannot deny Faroth's words. You have always done well under pressure and Amandil does not. Faroth is looking for Erron's family and is riding to Rohan so he cannot go."

"There will be so many guards there, Thranduil, and I will be armed. This plan cannot go wrong. You have nothing to fear."

"I cannot lose you, Earien. It will be the death of me."

"Do not say that. Nothing will happen to me, but in the event anything ever does-" she paused, and waited for him to look at her, "you must promise me that you will not fade."

"I cannot-"

"You must stay for me. For Legolas." She urged gently.

"I cannot promise you that," he said and shook his head.

"Please."

He stared at her, "I promise."

She smiled, and he pulled her into his arms. "Promise me you will return from this."

"I promise," she said and ran her hand over his cheek. "I must tell Legolas."

"You leave in the morning?"

"Yes. First thing."

"Let's go tell him."

Legolas was with Erron when they found him, and they were looking at a book of Sindarin together.

"Erron, could you leave us a moment please?"

He nodded and left, and Legolas looked up at them expectantly.

"Legolas, Uncle Luin, he's been kidnapped."

"What?" he asked, his eyed widened and he stood.

"We have to go rescue him, and your Nana is going."

"Nana?"

"I will be back in less than a week," she said quietly, and pulled him toward her. "I want you to take care of your Ada until I get back, ok?"

"Are you sure you will come back?"

She smirked, "what do you think? Of course I will. Have I ever lied to you?"

He shook his head, "Nana-"

"Legolas, I am going to be alright. I promise you."

He nodded tearily, and she embraced him. He hid his face in her neck. Her eyes were downcast, and she looked guiltily at Thranduil. She was feeling the pressure. She had to save the remaining survivors of the group- her brother, Huldion, Dinoth, and Minador, who was a new father. She had to protect those going with her to do the hostage negotiation, make sure no harm came to Elladan, keep an eye on Erron- and return home. There were many places she could screw up, and have her plans fall apart.

Why had an innocent attempt to help a small village resulted in so much pain? She released Legolas, and smiled supportively. "I will see you very soon."

He nodded sadly, "I love you, nana."

"I love you too," she said quickly, and rose and walked from the room so he would not see the worry in her eyes.

She and Amandil walked to the barracks, and she explained their plan to the group of guards, and gave them specific directions regarding what they were allowed to and not allowed to do. In order for this to work they would have to do everything she and Amandil had planned. The group complied, and a general census was taken to see what they thought of the plan. They all agreed with the success rate, and proceeded to the armory. Earien wore pieces of the heaviest and most elaborate armor Mirkwood possessed. It was reserved for the captain of defense, but Earien would be wearing it. She wore light sentinel clothing, but heavy armor over her chest. She wore a deep green tapered cape, and her hair was braided tight behind her head. She was armed with a sword, bow and quiver and several daggers. Amandil wore impressive armor himself and was heavily armed.

He was nervous about the outcome of this mission. The Queen and he had come up with a sound attempt, but any situation with hostages was tricky, and he feared for his comrades. He and Huldion had grown close over the years, and Minador was close with everyone. He was kind and sensitive, and was young enough where he felt responsible for his fate. He could only imagine the state of the group.

"Ready?" he asked Earien, and she nodded.

"As can be expected," she responded, and they joined the group. They exited the armory in two perfect rows of twenty. Thranduil met them at the gate, and greeted Amandil before he turned to Earien. They embraced, and Thranduil was trembling in her arms.

"Please be careful. Please return to me," he whispered.

"I will. I promise I will," she said quietly, and released him.

He nodded solemnly, and gazed upon the group, "do Mirkwood proud, and do not forget what this mission is about."

The group mounted horses, and rode into the forest with vengeance in their hearts.

September 8 TA 1636

"What do you think will happen now?" Erodolliel asked Beinion from inside the tent, the rain spattered quietly against the canvas. Luin lay outside in the rain, and pretended to be asleep like the others. He nudged Huldion, who nodded at Luin and listened.

"Thranduil will send a small group to come rescue the hostages. We shall negotiate the release of the Captain and the others in exchange for gold. Remember what I told you, the brother is not to be released no matter the circumstances. He is the only member of true worth and will keep them from invading us once we have acquired the village, at which point we will have our own regardless and we will keep him prisoner to ensure our safety."

"The captain may die before then-" she said quietly and Luin glanced fearfully at Huldion. He hadn't been able to see his face from his position yet.

"Then he will die. We have already killed two of them, what is one more. All that matters is the Queen's brother at this point."

Luin glanced around the camp, and all morning and afternoon elves and men had arrived and made camp. They'd acknowledged the hostages in passing, sometimes with a smirk on their lips before returning to their tents. He trusted Thranduil and his sister to save them, but how was it possible for them to possibly get them all out? He knew the Mirkwood law, that whomever offered harm to any loyal citizen of Mirkwood forfeit their life as it was to the King. There was a good chance that some would die trying to save him, and it scared him to death.

"I am very sorry I have allowed this to happen. I should have sent you home, I should have brought everyone home when I realized we were up against more than we could handle," Huldion choked.

"You have done nothing wrong. I do not blame you for this," Luin said quietly.

"I am responsible for the deaths of the others," he said quietly, "I am responsible for so much death."

"Do not say that. I am sure Dinoth and the others would not approve of such talk. You cannot blame yourself."

"I was supposed to be in charge, and instead I lead everyone to their deaths."

"No you did not," Luin said forcefully.

"If I survive this I will resign. I cannot be trusted with such responsibility."

Faroth was tired after three or so hours of going over the defensive movements for the next few weeks, and sought his daughter. He found himself always seeking her company since she had arrived. Sidhiel was happy to be there, and was helping out in the healing wing. She was sitting with the Queen's lady in waiting, Iellwen. She had stuck close to the Queen and Lady Alonnen, and Faroth had not seen her much due to the tragedy happening in Gondor.

She smiled up at him, and Iellwen bowed her head. He smiled, "care if I join you?"

"No, not all at please," He sat down with them, and Sidhiel brushed hair from her face, "any word from the group?"

"No. We should have gotten word from them already on their position but there is nothing."

"The King must be a mess," Sidhiel said seriously.

"He is. I fear it was my idea, and I too am a mess."

"They will be fine I believe, hir nin, I trust Amandil's judgement," Iellwen said quietly.

"I as well, I just hope we hear from them soon for Thranduil's sake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is shorter and a bit on the slow side, but the next chapter will be the moment of truth and the return of action. Thanks for reading, and as always please let me know what you think.


	9. Vanishing Act

September 10 TA 1636

Thranduil paced uneasily in his office. He was waiting for Faroth to meet him. He had received a letter from Amandil, and he could not wait any longer to hear what it had to say. He hadn't rested since the group had left, and neither had his son. Any news was welcome compared to the silence they had both endured.

The door swung open, and Thranduil turned eagerly toward Faroth. "They are safe, everyone is in position and they will approach the camp tonight as planned."

Thranduil relaxed and leaned against his desk. He put his head in his hands and his desperate gaze found Faroth. "I cannot do this."

"She will be fine. Have faith."

Thranduil nodded, and Faroth knew his words had no effect on the King. They were the same words everyone had been saying to him, and he would not be convinced until she was back safe in his arms.

"I found Erron's father's closest companion. He has agreed to take him in and raise him until he is ready to take on his father's legacy as Lord of their village."

Thranduil nodded, "that is good news. When the group returns we shall help him return to his people."

Erron hadn't seen the king in a few days. He knew what was happening, and he knew his father was responsible for all of the pain that was spreading through Mirkwood like wildfire. Legolas had kept him distracted from his loss and he would be grateful to him for that for eternity. Without him- he did not know what would have happened to him.

He and his father had been close, closer than perhaps most fathers and sons. He shared his life with him, and now he was alone.

There was a knock, and Erron stood, "enter."

The door opened enough to let the King slip in, and he shut it quietly behind him. He was dressed simply. His robes were dark cranberry with silver toggles and a silver brooch at his neck. He had a simple silver circlet on his head, and his white blonde hair lay free on his shoulders aside from a few small braids that held it away from his face. His cool blue eyes were calm despite the chaos going on in his Kingdom, and he was eerily still. He acknowledged Erron with a slight nod.

"Have you been well?" he asked.

"Better each day, thanks to you, Aran nin."

A small smile appeared on Thranduil's face before it disappeared again, "Lord Faroth has found your Father's friend, Josi. Do you know of him?"

"Yes, he and my father were close."

"He has offered you a home with him, but that is your choice. If you do not feel it would be in your best interest, you may of course stay here," Erron stared at him a moment, but his sharp gaze made him turn away. He loved the elves. They were beautiful, wise. Who would give up such an opportunity to learn under such creatures? "You can of course take your time deciding. I do not wish for you to make a rash decision."

"I will go to my people, with Josi. It is less than a year before I reach adulthood and inherit my position. It would be wiser to go, would it not?" he asked softly.

"Indeed it would be," Thranduil responded. "It is wise of you to choose your own, although I feel your heart lingers with us."

"I would love to stay and learn under you and your great people. But it would be foolish, for I am not an elf."

"Regardless, you are always welcome here and you may seek help or guidance with us whenever you so desire."

"Thank you, Aran nin."

It was finally dark, the only light the stars above them. Earien and Amandil made the directions clear again to the group, and she and Amandil rode ahead of a dozen or so of the royal guard. They made their approach clear, not bothering to hide their steps. This was it, and she let her nervousness turn to numb sense of responsibility. They were depending on her and her signals to know what to do.

There were six or seven large tents in a small clearing, and Amandil nodded to the second group, who separated from the group and jogged silently into the forest. They were members of the sentinel patrol. Silent, quick, and deadly. A tall elf exited one of the tents, bow in hand.

He had long black hair and skin white as snow. His eyes were bright green, and smiled at the sight of her. In his other hand he held Huldion by a handful of hair, and dragged him with him. He struggled to keep up, and the elf pulled him into a standing position. Earien quickly evaluated the situation. She could see the other part of the guard in the distance, and everything was in place so far. Huldion was dangerously close to death. His eyes were open but unseeing. His hair was dark with blood, as was his entire front. She couldn't make out any specific injury under the thick coat of blood, and was concerned for the others.

"It is nice to finally meet you, your majesty. I cannot pretend I am not delighted to see you in person after the lovely things I have heard about you and your husband from your loyal warriors here." He said with a deep bow. She shook her head slightly at Amandil. Liar.

"How could I not meet you in person after such a challenge-"

"Beinion," he smiled.

"Beinion," she said quietly. She looked beyond him, and could see the sentinel coming up from behind the camp as they discreetly wiped out his followers. "I do not have time to chat with you, so I will make this quick. Why do you hold hostages against the kingdom? Of which a member of the royal family."

An elvish woman exited the tent, a dagger to Luin's neck. She hid her emotions, a mix of horror and relief that he was alive, and in much better condition than Huldion. He saw Earien, and the same mix of horror and relief flashed across his face, "This one?" she said with a smirk, and blood dripped from his neck.

"What is it you want?" Amandil snapped. "You are vastly outnumbered, in the end you shall lose." Beinion glanced behind him, and instead of his followers there stood two dozen of the sentinel patrol, swords drawn.

"Will I? What if my goal was to kill the King's family and friends killed one by one, starting with his brother in law and best captain? You may kill me, captain, but not before I damage them both beyond saving."

"What is it you want?" Amandil asked again, a lump in his throat. The queen was calculating, watching what was happening closely for a window of opportunity.

"For you to return to the stronghold and leave us be. To waste the failure Lorn and his son. They are no longer needed here."

"I will not leave without the return of my team members," Amandil responded.

"Oh really?" the elleth said, and slowly carved a line down Luin's shoulder blade. He cringed and struggled, but she stilled him. "I will give you the captain, and you will leave with him. If not I shall kill this one, and you shall return with only your brother's head!" she roared. Earien and Amandil glanced at one another and they both had the same concern. They were clearly insane, and were now desperate.

"Do not do it, take me instead, let Luin go," Huldion said.

"I would, you see, for I have had such fun with you, but you are of no value to the King. What use would you be to keep around?" Beinion laughed.

"It is a bargain," Earien said, "give him to me."

Beinion smiled and slammed Huldion to the ground. He tried to roll away, but not before Beinion kicked him in the ribs. Once he got close enough, the guards quickly pulled him to his feet and handed him back and away from the action. "Now go, and I will keep your brother alive for a monthly reparation. You can find us in Pell, under better guidance than it was under that fool, Lorn."

The elleth grabbed the hair of Minador and pulled him toward her violently. He cried out, and she let go of Luin. He fell to the ground with a grunt, and she raised her sword, "You have said nothing of this one. Let him be a reminder of the day two elves bested Greenwood the Great," she said, and placed her sword on Minador's neck.

Earien's head inclined slightly, a clear signal to those who waited anxiously for that exact signal, and a volley of arrows loosened on the pair from the trees.

Erodolliel slumped against Luin, several arrows through her back. Beinion caught three to the shoulder, and fell to the ground. Almost all of the archers had aimed for Erodolliel, although Earien's strict instruction had been five to each. Luin cried out, and Beinion stared at his wife's dead body, his eyes wide.

He rose, and dashed from the scene.

"After him," Earien said, and the sentinel ran after him into the forest. She dropped to her knees next to Luin and pulled him into her arms. The rest of the guard swept the camp for survivors, and Amandil and Adanion guarded the Queen carefully. She cut Luin's hands free and he threw his arms around her. Tears filled her eyes, and she relaxed for the first time since he had left home.

"You are a fool," he sobbed, "you could have been killed. Why did Thranduil allow you to come?"

She looked him over, her hands on either side of his face, "are you hurt?"

"No, no I am fine," he cried, and her thumbs rubbed his cheekbones gently.

"You are never leaving my sight again," she said tearily.

"No, never," he laughed and his tears ran over her fingers.

She embraced him again, before Amandil helped him to a horse and she examined Minador. He was missing three fingers and had several broken ribs. His head was bloody from where they kept picking him up by his hair, and he could not see. She was confused by the blindness. There was no damage to his face or head. "Open your eyes," she said quietly, and he opened his eyes. Tears abruptly spilt from them, and she wiped them away with her thumbs. "I think they may have given you some sort of potion or poison; spread it over your eyes to take away your eyesight. Most likely to keep you from running."

"What does that mean?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"That means you will see again," she said quietly.

Tears formed in his eyes, and she smiled. "Be happy, mellon nin, you get to see your baby again."

She wrapped his hand and wiped out his eyes with water, before the guard set him on a horse. She was nervous about Huldion, and she approached where he lay. The guard had laid him down on one of their capes, and she knelt down next to him. He had a deep cut on his arm, and his clothes were damp from the previous night's rain. She touched his arm gently, and he flinched weakly.

"It is me," she said quietly, and he sighed.

"Why are you here?" He asked quietly.

"Amandil did not trust himself, and I wanted to."

"I have betrayed your trust," he whispered and coughed, blood appeared on his lips.

"How?"

"I told you I would protect him. I failed."

"He is unharmed, you have done nothing wrong," she said, and poured water over his hand where he too was missing fingers. He cried out, and she wrapped a clean bandage around his hand. Her hands lay softly on either side of his face, and she cleared her throat, "open your eyes for me," he did, and one of his eyes was bloodied, but unharmed. "You know, you are very lucky. You're going to be fine."

"I am blind," he said quietly.

"Not for long. Whatever they used to blind you did not do permanent damage, it will wear off."

Huldion sagged, and took a ragged breath, "thank the valar."

She felt his bruised cheek, "open your mouth for me."

He complied, but barely opened it, "It does not go further without terrible pain."

She looked in his bloodied mouth, and he was missing two of his front bottom teeth, "because your jaw is broken," she said sadly, "do you want anything for pain?"

"No. I deserve my pain," he said quietly.

"Nothing here was your doing, you did everything the way you were expected. Do not beat yourself up. Everything is going to be alright, you shall see."

"Adar?"

Thranduil glanced up from his paperwork, and Legolas stood in the doorway. He was in his night clothes, and his hair was loose and hung in front of his face. He looked blushingly at his father, and his gaze fell to the floor. Thranduil sat at his desk in his quarters, as too many people kept coming to his office to ask him of the mission. He needed privacy, "Yes?"

"I cannot sleep," He said quietly, and Thranduil motioned for him to enter. He walked soundlessly toward the desk, and sat in the chair in front of it.

"Why do you think that is?" Thranduil asked.

"I am worried about Nana."

Thranduil leaned back, and cleared his mind of his own emotions. "Everyone is worried about your Nana, Legolas. Especially me."

"You are?"

"Yes. People always worry when loved ones are away, but do you know what helps me feel better?"

"What?"

"Thinking about how your Naneth is with a big group of soldiers, and captain Amandil, and Adanion. What do you think the chances of her getting even a scratch are? She is perfectly safe, my love, do not worry," he said softly, and Legolas smiled.

"Have you heard anything more from them?"

"Not yet, but the southern Patrol crosses their path tomorrow afternoon. Salias has promised to send me an update."

Legolas returned to his room, and Thranduil was not surprised to see him again late in the night. He could not sleep himself, he simply lay in the dark and tried to rest. But he heard Legolas' footsteps and felt his presence before Legolas thought he could, and he rolled over to face the door. His face was red, and tears were in his eyes. Thranduil beckoned him over, and he crawled into the bed and into his father's arms. Thranduil held him tight against him, his hand rubbed Legolas' back silently. There had always been a comfort between them that went without words. They were closer than that.

Legolas sniffled quietly against his father's chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I am trying not to be, but I am afraid. What if she does not come back?"

"She will come back. Do you truly think anything would keep her away from you?"

"I cannot feel her presence any more. It is like she has disappeared, and I cannot pretend it does not scare me," he whimpered as the tears started again.

"I cannot feel her presence either. It is because she is far away, not because something happened. No matter how far away she is, you would know if something was wrong. If you reach deep inside yourself, do you think anything is wrong?"

"I do not know!" he cried and hid his face in Thranduil's neck.

"Shhh. Calm down," he said gently and ran his hand over his son's hair. "I know she is alright, because if I stop, and focus for a moment, I know she is safe."

"I cannot I am too afraid," he wept.

"It is ok. There is nothing to be afraid of. We're a family, forever, and nothing will ever change that. Your Nana loves you too much to leave you."

"And you?"

"Me? I shall never leave you. We shall be together until the end of days."

Legolas curled up against him, and Thranduil draped the blankets over his shoulders, "Gi melin, Ada."

"Gi melin, ion nin," he said quietly, "try to rest."

September 11 TA 1636

"We lost Beinion, your majesty." An approaching guard said fearfully.

"You lost him!" she cried angrily and stood.

"We-"

"Do not tell me you did all you could! How could you possibly lose him? He is injured!"

"I am sorry-"

She turned away and hid her face in her hands. How could they possibly allow him to get away? "it is alright it is not your fault. Get Captain Huldion on a horse, we are leaving."

"Yes your majesty."

They left in a hurry, the sentinel group was still out looking for Beinion. Erodolliel was promptly tossed in a shallow grave and the dead hostages such as Dinoth were laid on a handmade stretcher and pulled by the horse furthest to the back of the group.

Luin rode behind Earien, and Huldion behind Amandil. They rode for close to ten hours, and had only stopped two times for a moment to rest. Huldion was taking it hard, and was reduced to leaning all of his weight on Amandil's back. They had planned on meeting the Southern Patrol, but abandoned the idea and rode on through the night. They were out of healing supplies, and with Beinion out they did not want to risk him trying to take revenge on the Queen. Luin was on his sister like when he was a child just after the sacking of Doriath. He followed her around on their short breaks, and held onto her as if his life depended on it while they were riding. It was a race against the clock for Huldion, and potentially herself. If she read Beinion correctly, he would not let this go unavenged. He had some obsession with ruining the King's life, and she was a sure ticket to both. He could avenge his wife's death and ruin the King at the same time. She glanced nervously at Amandil, and projected the thought to him. His eyes widened, and he nodded,

"I will get you back safe."

September 12 TA 1636

The latest the letter would have arrived, would have been three hours ago. The southern patrol was supposed to meet up with the group for the night and return to the stronghold with them. It was nearly sundown, and he still had no message from Salias.

The only thought that went through Thranduil's mind, was that something terrible had occurred and Salias didn't have the heart to tell him.

Faroth waited patiently with him, and was sharpening his dagger. Thranduil watched him, the sound distracted him ever so slightly from his worry, which was slowly mounting to panic.

"They may have missed one another," Faroth said and looked up to meet his eyes.

"They may all be dead," he spat quietly, and Faroth rolled his eyes.

"You're like your father. Do not start jumping to conclusions."

It was Thranduil's turn to roll his eyes. He had sent Legolas from the room to go spend time with his cousin, just in case. Thranduil always needed a short period of time to panic before he put on a brave face for everyone.

Suddenly the door opened, and a messenger came in. Thranduil sat up, and the messenger bowed his head.

"Your majesty, the report from the scout has arrived."

"Please read it," he said quietly.

"Upon arriving at the site of the last location of the southern patrol-"

The door slammed open, and Legolas ran in, tears streaming down his face. He was hysterical, and ran into Thranduil's arms.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Legolas sobbed, "Adar!"

"Legolas what is it!"

"Calis, he is screaming and crying and-"

Another person ran in, "my lord Thranduil Lady Alonnen has collapsed."

"What happened to the southern patrol?" Thranduil roared, Legolas sobbing in his arms. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"The entire patrol was slaughtered, my Lord. Every single person. Including Master Salias."

"WHERE IS THE SEARCH AND RESCUE?"

"There is no trace of-"

"Where is my wife!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please review


	10. Peace for a time

September 13 TA 1636

Elladan did not go out with the patrol. Renil understood his reasoning and Thranduil didn't care. He simply wanted to be there when Earien returned. He owed his father that. Mirkwood genuinely was far more chaotic, far more dangerous than his peaceful Imladris. Mirkwood was on high alert. The entire southern patrol? The southern patrol was more than fifty elves, and every one of them had perished. There was no evidence of any orcs or spiders.

Who was this elf, and why did he have it out for Thranduil? What could he have possibly done to make him want to take away all the king cared for? It was madness. The guard increased, as well as Thranduil's personal guard. He now had two guards with him at all times, both now armored and carried a longsword as well, instead of just twin blades. Legolas received a guard as well, and was not permitted outside. Elladan was called to Thranduil's office, and he sought him immediately.

He approached the office, and the guards nodded and opened his office door. Thranduil looked exhausted. Elladan could only imagine what the past two days had been like for him, and he bowed. Thranduil was in an oversized armchair and Calis, Thranduil's young cousin, was curled in his arms.

"He will not wake, he has slept through several of my meetings now," Thranduil said solemnly.

"How is his mother?"

"She is dead. She faded and joined my cousin in the halls of Mandos not twelve hours ago."

"I am so sorry."

Thranduil sighed, and stared at the wall, "I wish for you to depart, for your own safety."

"My Lord-"

"Elladan," Thranduil sighed tiredly and adjusted the elfling that was far too large to be in his arms. "Do not argue with me, I am in a foul mood."

"Of course, my apologies," he said quickly. "May I stay until the Queen's return, however?"

Thranduil's ice blue eyes bore into his, until he was forced to looked away, "very well. I do not wish for you to go out on patrols."

"Yes, of course," Elladan said. "As someone who cares about you," he said, and Thranduil looked up at him, "I beg you to summon me if you need any assistance at all. It would be my pleasure to serve you now in this time of need."

Thranduil smiled sadly, "Thank you. Your kindness comforts me."

"How is Legolas?"

"He is not well. He is convinced his mother is dead and quite frankly it unnerves me. He makes me doubt my intuition."

"What is your intuition?"

"That she is alive, at the least."

"I believe your intuition as well. I too feel she is not dead."

Thranduil nodded, "Thank you."

Soon after Elladan left, Thranduil woke Calis. He hated to do so, but he needed to try and get some rest. The stress and panic of the past few days had drained him, and he had not even entered his own quarters in that time. He needed a few hours to relax, to clear his mind as much as possible before making any more decisions. How he had been holding himself together, he had no idea. The panic was there, waiting to strike him down, but it was as if he could hold his grief and worry at bay until a time he could mourn in peace. He was a king, and that was what kings did. Legolas mourned for his cousin's loss more than for his own, and worried about his mother. Thranduil did what he could to ease him, but similar to himself, the only thing that could ease Legolas' mind was to see his mother alive.

He had slept with Thranduil in his parents' bed since Earien left, and Thranduil was grateful no nightmares had plagued him. The last few nights he didn't sleep at all, so he was concerned he would surely be visited by some sort of terror the next time he slept. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the life out of his son with his terrible nightmares. He usually awoke violently, and then needed almost immediate comfort. Legolas did not even know his father had such nightmares, and he did not want him to find out.

Calis stirred, and Thranduil brushed his hand over his hair. His dark blue eyes opened gently and found Thranduil's. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Five or six hours, I am not sure." Calis stretched, and yawned, his heavily lidded eyes blinked heavily. Sleep was usually the way elves handled their grief. Thranduil had slept for days after the death of his own father. He stared at Thranduil, his eyes clouded again already with tears. "Come, you need a bath and some food."

Calis nodded reluctantly, and he walked with Thranduil back to the Royal wing. Legolas was already in there, and Pelior brought food in for them. They ate in mournful silence, and Calis collapsed on the couch once he finished picking at his dinner.

"You need a bath, Calis." He groaned, and rolled over to face Thranduil. Tears were in his eyes, and he shook his head. "Come on," Thranduil said, and pulled his young cousin up. He followed the king reluctantly, and when they got into the bathing room he got undressed and into the natural spring in the middle of the room. Warm water bubbled up from the ground, and the bubbles soothed him. He peered over the edge to Thranduil, who poured some shampoo on his head. He knelt down and scrubbed his head, "rinse." Calis complied, and washed up before looking sheepishly at Thranduil. "Alright come on out."

Calis climbed out and Thranduil wrapped him in a large fluffy towel. Thranduil rubbed the towel over his head in an attempt to dry his hair, and Calis stared at the ground, tears in his eyes. He felt Thranduil's eyes on him, and he met them grievously. "My Adar used to be the one to help me take a bath, when I was small."

Thranduil smiled sadly, and lead Calis back to the sitting room. He changed into some night clothes Thranduil had Pelior bring in for him, and Thranduil sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. He was currently responsible for three boys on his own. How had this come to be? He looked up, and both Legolas and Calis stared at him. He had never seen two elflings look so fearful. "Come here, both of you," he said quietly. They walked around the desk to him, and Thranduil placed a hand on each of their faces softly. "Listen to me. I know how bad things seem just now, and I too feel sorrow, grief, and worry as you do. There is much that still needs to be resolved. But we have one another, and I have nothing but great love in my heart for both of you. I am here for you both, and I love you very much. It may not seem like it now, but everything is going to be alright, and we will get through this."

Calis sobbed and collapsed into Thranduil's arms. He embraced him, and Legolas watched on tearfully. Thranduil opened his free arm, and Legolas walked into his embrace. He embraced both boys with all the love his possessed, and drew his own comfort from them. He had them to think of, and he could not fall apart, not now.

"Ada-"

"It's alright," Thranduil whispered, "everything will be alright."

September 14 TA 1636

It had been far too long since she had seen the towering gates of Mirkwood, and the sight brought tears to her eyes. She turned to Huldion, who was half conscious on the back of Amandil's horse.

"We're home, Huldion, we're home now and you are safe," she said tearfully. She just wanted to see her husband, her son. He pried his eyes open, and smiled weakly at the stronghold. Guards approached them and shouted to the gate. The gate opened, and more guards rushed out. Chaos ensued. Guards and civilians were yelling, and people were running toward them. A few guards helped Huldion down, and Earien and Luin after him. Luin embraced his sister and shook violently in her arms.

"We are home. I never thought I would see this place again," he whispered.

"Nor did I. But we are here and safe together now." She smiled through her tears.

She heard a shout, and turned. Thranduil stood in the distance, Faroth pointing towards her. She released Luin, and turned toward him. He was walking swiftly toward her, and she broke into a run. Tears were flowing down her face, and they shined in Thranduil's eyes as well. He caught her, and her arms wrapped tight around his neck. He was shuddering fiercely, his breath ragged and hitched.

"You're alive."

"Of course I am alive, I promised you I would return," she cried.

He held her firmly against him, his face in her neck. "Oh Earien," He breathed as he looked at her, tears fell down his cheeks. "Salias and Alonnen are dead."

"What?" she cried, and the weight of the past week came crashing down on Thranduil. He shook his head, and a sob escaped his throat.

"It is alright," she said quickly, "we can get through this together."

They walked back to the Royal wing, and entered the sitting room. Legolas stood and cried out at the sight of his mother safe and launched himself over the back of the sofa and into her arms. She held him against her, and he sobbed aloud, no shame in his relief. She kissed his forehead and his cheeks and met his teary eyes with her own.

"Nana, you're alive," he sobbed, and she nodded and laughed.

"Yes, I promised you, did I not?" She held him a moment longer, before she released him. She stroked his hair with her hand, "I have missed you so. I never wish to leave your side again."

"I will not let you," he laughed, and she wiped tears from his eyes.

"You and I and your Adar will always be together," she said quietly, and he nodded with a smile.

"Calis too?"

Her face changed, she had forgotten, "Of course. Calis too."

Legolas grinned, and she returned it, "I have to wash up, but once I am clean and fed, I will go see Calis. Why don't you go see your uncle? He is in the healing wing." Legolas smiled, and she caught his wrist, "leave Huldion alone. He is not well."

Legolas nodded sadly, and shut the door quietly as he left the room. Thranduil followed her into the bathing room, and she removed her dirty and torn clothes and descended the steps to the bath. Thranduil watched her beautiful form disappear beneath the water, and she surfaced. "Will you not join me?"

He smirked, and removed his boots, leggings, and his robes, and got into the water with her. She enveloped him in her arms and kissed his temple. "Who returned from the search and rescue?"

"Everyone except Dinoth. He was dead when we arrived. Huldion is very badly injured. They had far too much time to torture him, and I feel he will not recover quickly from it. Luin is ok, luckily. Just some cuts and bruises. Beinion got away, Thranduil."

He stared at her, "What?"

"He got away somehow."

Thranduil shook his head, "I cannot speak of this now, I will worry about him later. For now I simply wish to enjoy your return."

She smiled, and he sighed, "there is so much to do-"

"It is alright, we shall do it together."

He smiled, and tears sprang into his eyes, "Salias-"

"It's alright," she said quietly, and wiped water from his face gently.

"He's gone, Earien," he said and shook his head. She held him against her, and her gentle fingers stroked his hair. There were no words of comfort, but an understanding silence was held between them. He was no longer alone, his partner had returned to him, and now he could start to heal.

They got out of the bath, and got dressed together before Calis returned. He saw Earien and smiled, and jogged into her arms. Tears sprang into his eyes, and she embraced him.

"You're alright," Calis cried, relief in his voice.

She kissed the top of his head, and Legolas and Luin entered.

Thranduil took Luin's wrist, and his reddened eyes met his seriously. "I am truly and deeply sorry for the discomfort this mission has caused you, brother. If I had known your desire to remain in the stronghold I would not have sent you away. You did not deserve the torment you received. It saddens me to even consider what you went through in my name."

Luin's face portrayed his respect for the king, and he grasped his wrist in return. "There is no harm done, gwador. I am sorry for your loss, I cannot express my sorrow on your behalf." Thranduil nodded with silent appreciation, and Luin smiled sadly at him, "Huldion wishes to see you." They walked down to the healing wing together, and Luin stopped him before the door. "He- He has been through so much. He does not look good."

Thranduil nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. He followed his brother in law into the healing wing toward Huldion's bed. He faced away from them, and his light brown hair was damp and sprawled behind him on the pillow. Luin left him, and Thranduil awkwardly walked around the bed and sat in the chair. Huldion looked at him as he sat, and Thranduil suppressed a gasp. His face was sunken and covered in bruises and cuts. A large gash at his forehead was held together by black stitches. The whites of his eyes were bright red, and his lips were bloodied shreds of what they were. His arms were bandaged and one of his hands was wrapped tight around the buds of his middle three fingers.

"My Lord," Huldion mumbled and rolled onto his back. "Thank you for coming."

"Huldion-"

"I know how horrible I look," he said quietly, a ghost of a cynical smile on his lips.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" Thranduil asked quietly.

"I do not intend to make you feel guilty or to pity me. I am merely going to be entirely honest with you."

"Very well."

He hesitated a moment and shifted in pain. "I do not have luck on missions, as you can see. I murdered my best friend and nearly starved to death on one, and now I was blind and tortured for information on you and the queen. I revealed nothing at all, of course, but I have paid dearly for that silence. I do not think I can handle any more pain, Aran-nin."

"You endured this torment for me?" Thranduil asked quietly.

"I know you, my lord. Please do not dwell on it, it was my pleasure. I have always and will always put you and your family far above my own well-being. However I must resign."

"What will you do?"

Huldion shook his head and rubbed his face with his good hand. "I do not know, I will find something."

Thranduil nodded, and Huldion looked over at him, "are you disappointed?"

"Only in myself. Salias warned me this mission was amiss and I ignored him. So many have died due to my blindness."

"If I were king I would have done the same. No one blames you. Dinoth asked me to apologize to you for him."

Thranduil sat back in his chair and removed his circlet. He rubbed his temples, "sometimes I wish I could resign."

"Mirkwood would be in shambles. You are a magnificent King, and I will follow you to the end of arda. I simply cannot handle service any longer."

"I understand. I am not angry," Thranduil said gently.

"I am sorry," he said with a sharp cough.

"Do not be. I know you have put much on the line for me and for Mirkwood. So I have a proposition for you, and you are entirely free to refuse, I will not be insulted." Huldion nodded, "Once you are recovered and have decided what it is you would like to do, inform me of your decision, and I will ensure your employment, through Mirkwood, so you may still be Captain, if you wish. I would also like to extend to you an invitation to be one of my advisors. You would never see battle again, I will ensure it. But again, you are free to deny my invitation and my assistance."

Huldion stared at the King a moment, "Aran nin-"

"Think about it until you are well, to ensure your decision. I will also list you from battle, so if Mirkwood does see open battle you will not be obligated to fight."

Huldion stared at the ceiling, and Thranduil watched tears fall down his face, and he pulled his chair closer. He took his good hand. "I am sorry, it's just, the things I saw-"

"Do not apologize," he said quietly. His head and lip was bleeding, and Thranduil took the cloth from the basin and wiped his face gently. Huldion closed his sore eyes, and Thranduil swept his hair from his face. "I am here for you, as your king and your companion."

Faroth's daughter approached with a tray of food and drink, and Huldion would not meet her eyes.

"Aran nin, I was not expecting you," she said, bowing.

"It is alright, I will let you rest and enjoy your meal. You are in good company," he smiled, and Sidhiel smirked. Huldion watched Thranduil leave the healing wing, and Sidhiel replace him in the chair. She was close enough that he could smell her perfume. Her light brown hair wafted in front of his face as she pulled the chair up to him. She smiled at him, "the king is quite kind."

"He is," Huldion said quietly.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, not particularly," he said and fidgeted with the bandage on his hand.

"Unwe says today you must eat if he has to come and force you to."

"Unwe is not in any position to tell me what to do."

"He is simply concerned for you, you cannot heal without rest and food and you will not have either."

He shrugged, "just leave it, I will eat some of it."

"Captain," she said quietly, and he looked at her before shyly looking away. "I cannot pretend to know what you have gone through. I can only imagine your pain by the extent of your injuries. But it would be unwise to waste yourself for it. Those you have lost would not wish for you to throw away your life."

"If I told you how my fingers were removed, you too would never be hungry again. If you heard the screams of your friends in their last moments in life and could do nothing to save them or ease their suffering, food no longer seems important. The queens brother- he could see these things as they happened, and I can only imagine his suffering now." She sighed sadly, and Huldion sighed, "Food tastes like dust now."

"You have no family? No wife?"

"No," he said quietly.

"I know we have just met, but I am here if you ever wish to talk. I am sure that goes for the king and queen and Luin as well." Huldion sighed, and she took a spoonful of his soup. "I will eat your food, it is better than my own."

He smiled at her. Her beautiful face smiled back, and she took another spoonful of soup, and his stomach growled. It smelled good, and he hadn't eaten much since they had left and Earien gave him some lembas. She acknowledged his tea, and he could smell his favorite black tea. "You have convinced me to try some," he smirked. She gave him a spoonful, and the warmth of the first real meal he'd had in weeks made him smile. She managed to get most of the soup into him, and then lifted his tea, "I smell a sleeping draught in that," he said quietly.

"So?" she returned gently.

"I do not wish to dream the things I know I shall dream."

"You will not dream. This draught is merely for a healing sleep."

He took a few sips, and his lips burned. He did not even see the cup leave his lips before he was asleep.

"Come in," Elladan called.

Earien entered, and he smiled, "you're back."

"Indeed," she smiled in return, and embraced him. She noticed his bags and sighed, "you are leaving?"

"Yes, with your leave."

"I give it," she said with a small smile, "do you feel more at ease?"

"Yes. I know now that my life is not dependent on his. That spending the time we have together arguing about the future is fruitless. I owe my Adar an apology."

"I give my leave willingly, knowing you have come to this conclusion now," she said, and twirled his braid between her fingers subconsciously. "I will miss you. Give my love to your Adar and your Naneth, and of course Elrohir."

"I shall, after I give them my own," he said quietly. "Thank you, for allowing me to come here and find myself."

"I am always here if you need me for anything," she smiled, "I will visit soon."

"That is good. My Adar misses you."

"and I him," she smiled. She embraced him once more before he descended the stairs to the main gate, where a small group of the guard waited to escort him back. "Write me once you return so I will know you arrived safely."

"I shall," he said, and his horse whinnied before he disappeared through the gate.

It was not long before the same was done with Erron. Josi had come to claim him, and they spent a few days together before Erron made his final decision to return with him.

Thranduil had embraced him, and told him "I am here whenever you need me. Good luck."

"Thank you, aran-nin. You have been more than kind and I will not forget it. The elves of Mirkwood will always be in my heart."

Thranduil smiled, and Erron said his goodbyes to Legolas and Calis. They promised to write one another, and watched the young man ride off. Although Legolas received and replied to a dozen or so letters, Erron was never to be seen alive again by any of the elves of Mirkwood, as Thranduil discovered when he received a letter stating Erron succumbed to the plague not a year later. He never became Lord of Pell, his father's village.

Iellwen helped Earien and Luin settle Calis in the room adjoined to Legolas' so he would be closer to his remaining family and have a fresh start. He was very quiet but grateful during the transition, and the king and queen knew it was only a matter of time before he could no longer bottle his emotions. He was on Legolas like a leech, but Legolas was patient and kind regarding the situation, and took his younger cousin under his wing.

Huldion grew stronger each day, and soon the day arrived he could finally leave the healing wing and receive his honorable discharge. Sidhiel escorted him to the throne room, and there the king and queen sat in formal garb, crowns and silk robes. On the sides of the thrones stood Faroth, Amandil, Luin, Minador, and several of the royal guard including Adanion and Thangannas. Each guard held an ornamental box of silver, and wore the masks of the elite sentinel, a branch that was reserved only for the royal family's ceremonies. Huldion looked around, shock evident in his eyes. He and Sidhiel bowed to the King and Queen, and his gaze found Thranduil's. He was at a loss for words.

Thranduil and Earien descended their thrones, and he approached them and bowed again.

"Captain Huldion. The queen and I, with Lord Faroth as our witness, do hereby bestow upon you this award," Thranduil said, and Adanion opened one of the chests to reveal a large brooch of silver entwining thorns, "for your steadfast dedication to the royal family, Mirkwood, and its inhabitants. On several occasions you have proven your heroism sacrificing your own safety and well-being for the safety and well-being of others." Thranduil took the brooch from the chest gently, and approached Huldion. "I had this award fashioned similar to the one I now wear that was given to King Oropher by Elu Thingol for the same purpose. I feel you have more than proven yourself worthy, and you are the first of Mirkwood to receive such recognition. We are proud of your achievements, and they do not go unrecognized," He pinned it gently on Huldion's robes at the base of his throat, and tears appeared in his eyes.

Thranduil stepped back, and Luin stepped forward, and took his wrist, "I wanted to take this opportunity to thank you. I know thank you does not repair the damage that was done unto you, but without you I would surely be dead."

Huldion had no words, but accepted Luin's embrace. Minador approached them, "and I as well. Without your guidance and support through even the toughest of moments I would be dead, and my child without a father."

Both elves retreated, and the King and Queen returned to their thrones. "have you decided what your decision is regarding my offer?"

Huldion nodded and hastily wiped his tears, "I have decided to accept your offer, it would be an honor to serve you on the council and advise you."

Thranduil smiled, and a member of the elite royal guard handed him the second chest, which contained a circlet of light gold. "Lord Huldion, welcome to the council."

September 27 TA 1636

Elrond sat in a tree, a book in his hand. Elrohir was at the base of the tree carving a bow. They did not speak much of Elladan, and merely waited patiently for him to return home. They had heard of the hostage situation and Earien riding out to save Luin, and it took all of Elrond's self-control to not ride out and help.

He heard a distant whinny, and looked up. A group of horses rode toward them, and Elrond hopped down from the branch and stood next to his son. The horses rode up to them just before the bridge, and Elrond greeted the menacing faces of the Mirkwood guard. Elladan rode through the center of them, and his eyes fell on his father and brother. He looked different, more serious and far more dangerous than before. He wore the threatening sentinel uniform with a long tapered green cape and an elaborate braid at the back of his head. A silver branch was braided into his hair, and he leapt from the horse. For a moment his son's solemn demeanor made him think perhaps he had changed, but he ran up to Elrohir.

"My brother, I am so sorry for the things I have said. You have every right to make your own choice with your fate, and it was selfish of me to argue with you. Whatever you choose you are my brother, and I love and support you."

Elrohir threw his arms around his brother and ran his hands over his hair, and rested them on either side of his face, "the joy you have brought me with that statement," he cried.

"I have missed you so, from the moment I left I knew I had been wrong. I apologize."

"I as well, I did not think of how my mortality would affect the lives of others. I am sorry."

They embraced again, and Elrond watched, his heart wrenched. Elladan smiled at his father, and threw his arms around him, "I am sorry, Adar, I will not stray again."

Elrond embraced his son, a smile on his face. The guard bowed in unison to Elrond, and mounted their horses and left. "How was Mirkwood?"

"Interesting. The elves of the sentinel are kind, and they are all brave beyond imagining. But I have missed the colors and suns of Imladris."

Elrond smiled, and put his arms around his sons' shoulders. "I have missed my boys." They both smiled, and he turned to Elladan, "How is Earien?"

"She is well. She sends her love."

He smiled, "I must write her and thank her, look at those boots," Elrond said and tapped Elladan's foot with his own.

"Sentinel boots. My boots ruined my feet in that damn forest."

Elrond laughed, "let us go see your mother."

"Hir nin!" Elrond turned toward Glorfindel, "an elf with a wounded shoulder was spotted in Lorien entering Mirkwood. He had stolen much from the Galadhrim, armor, weapons."

Elrond's worried eyes glanced at Elladan. He returned his father's gaze nervously, "Beinion."

Epilogue

June 4 TA 1696

Thranduil leaned against Earien, his arm around her back. He hand lay on his and scratched nervous circles on his skin. Legolas approached them, and Thranduil couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the sight of his son in armor. He was leaving for a month with the southern patrol. Thranduil would not be sleeping, but his love for his son was too great to force him to stay. Huldion and Faroth's daughter, Sidhiel were married and expecting a child, and to the amusement of the royal family, so were Luin and Iellwen, another newly wedded couple.

"Gi Melin, Adar. Do not fret, I will return safely."

Thranduil smiled, and pulled his son into his arms, "Gi melin, ion nin. Be cautious."

"I shall," he said, and embraced his mother. "Love you nana."

"Love you too, return safe to me."

They watched their son disappear into the forest, and Thranduil and Earien turned and started back into the stronghold. "We have raised him the best we were able. Now he is on his own and we must wait and see if we taught him enough." Thranduil said tiredly.

"He will do well. I have faith in him."

"As do I," he said with a smile and pulled her against him. He looked upon her with a joy in his heart he only felt when she was in his sight. What could they not accomplish, such a team as they were. She gave him strength he did not know he had, and he felt in the future that strength and bond would be tested, but only time would tell, and for the present time, her comforting smile was enough to ease his looming dread of the shadow of the future.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this sequel, please review! Reviews inspire me to keep writing! Next I'll start posting third installment, titled 'At the End of Nothing More.' I can't lie, this next installment is the one I have been excited for. I have a lot of action, suspense, and surprises planned. It will be taking place just before and during the events of the hobbit, and will contain a lot more Legolas than in this story. So if you liked this story or 'struggles of a new king' Keep an eye out for 'At the End of Nothing More.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading please review!


End file.
